The Awarded Hero of Charity
by Rigald02
Summary: As the grail lacked a wish to fulfill, the Hero of Charity was blessed by a second life in another universe, with all his might. To learn, to grow further, but above all, to finally live as an elder brother.
1. Rebirth

**Warning: english is not my first language, I'm french. However, I hope that you will find pleasure by reading it. Do not hesitate to tell me my mistakes in the comment, I intend to improve myself with more chapters I do.**

**The Nasuverse and Highschool DxD are both respectively TYPE MOON**** and Ichiei Ishibumi ****works.**

**please support the official release.**

**A great thanks to DarkLord331, that helped me greatly with the translation and offered me this challenge to make a Karna evolving in DxD universe (as an OP character).**

Chapter 1: Rebirth

The end of the Great Grail War, which took place in Trifas, had been disastrous from a magical point of view.

Fourteen servants invoked, and one of the wishes that had been requested had not been fulfilled, as Amakusa Shirou Tokisada had died before it was completed.

Even as the Greater Grail rested between the legs of a particular black dragon, the system was still working. He needed a wish to grant. Unable to make a second one by conventional means, he realized one of those resting in the souls enclosed in him.

Renewed in a uterus.

Saving children all over the world.

Shout a name.

Complete a Noble Phantasm.

Recover a divine fragment.

So many potential wishes, so many possibilities.

Everyone knew what they wanted, and all wanted it from the depths of their beings. He needed something to choose from. A point of detail, indeed. But even a small end of point and detail could be significant.

For a moment, "it" considered Jack The Ripper's wish. The latter was common wishes unified in one, a conglomerate of children who died shortly. Several souls, gathered in a single wraith. The logic of a common wish in a single existence made it easy to choose. Except a little problem ready. At the bottom of the Grail, something prevented this wish, remembering that the child should not be originally be invoked. "It" was an anti-hero, and therefore, consciously or unconsciously, that choice could not exist. Yggdmillenia had already broken the rules by allowing the invocation of this category. In terms of a will, after the wraith came Vlad III. Of all, he was the one who most desired to see his wish fulfilled.

But the Grail, unfortunately, could not take it away from him.

For it had become a Noble Phantasm. Just as a skill could not be removed, it was unable to remove one of the foundations from their heroic existences.

The rest was on an equal footing. Except for three heroes. Siegfried the Dragon Killer, Achilles the son of Peleus, and Karna, child of the sun.

Three heroes who had no apparent wishes.

Siegfried could be removed. The soul that the Grail had absorbed had judged his wish already fulfilled.

Achilles was a hero who was ready to die. Living only led him to seek death again, and if a wish defined him, it was to seek challenges. Fuzzy. Undecided. Interpretable. Why not?

Something stopped the Grail. Karna. The Hero of Charity. The latter had no apparent desire. No wish. Only the benefits he was able to return to the world counted. But, deep down, the Grail perceived something, so opposed that doubt arose as to whether Surya's son himself was aware of it. Usually, the Grail would have deemed this unfeasible.

Has a shade ready. Kischur Zelretch Shweinorg. The latter had participated in the creation of the summoning ritual of the Heroic Spirits. The man who touched the Kaleidoscope, where the Grail used the third True Magic. These two wishes could be agreed, thus surpassing in number his rivals, Jack except, without opposing. Seven servants would allow to go back to the Roots. The young boy's wish did not take much energy. And something, somewhere else, seemed to be able to withstand his coming.

The Hero of Charity was going, for this time, to receive his just reward.

*****Kuoh hospital*****

"It's okay, Mr. Hyoudou, you can come in."

Hyoudou Gorou, his eyes full of hope, entered the room. He had already lost one baby with his wife, Miki, and thus perceived the success of their first child like a nascent miracle.

A child held preciously by his wife in bed, after the latter finished screaming. What joy both parents had felt when they heard the acute scream of the little being fill the hospital, thus seeing their efforts rewarded after their first failure.

Without further ado, the new father approached his wife, placing a kiss on his lips, before looking at the child. Something sits in his throat, preventing him from breathing.

The child was pale. Very pale.

So pale that he could have died. But instead, his body seemed to reflect sunlight, making his complexion almost supernatural. Bald, like any child, it was his watery eyes that caught his attention. Two perses eyes staring at them. Something was coming out of the child. As if they were holding a real treasure in their hands.

More than just a child.

Gold personified.

Initially, the parents wanted to name him Geshi, honoring the day of his birth, the summer solstice. Something, however, inspired them more. A transient idea, almost natural, as if a single name could present this child. They could almost hear the wind say a name in their ear...

But the wind doesn't speak, does it?

Born on June 21 at noon sharp.

Hyoudou Geshi Karna.

*****One year later*****

Motivated by their success, after the loss of their first child, Hyoudou's parents had made a repeat attempt.

The baby being relatively calm and sleeping a lot, and there were few moments where he needed them, which left them a lot of free time. When they didn't lose him cuddling, babysitting and playing with the newborn.

After a few months, two surprising facts happened. Already, the baby's hair was starting to grow. But if the babies, the first few months, have blond hair, in his case they were white. Immaculately white, comparable to its natural whiteness.

At first, this had worried Gorou and Miki, therefore, they asked the hospital for all possible tests and vaccines. The latter was formal: the child was in perfect health. And they had a hard time getting the needles into his body to sting him. A fascinating detail for the treating doctor. So, when Miki got pregnant again, he took the opportunity to observe the baby again, and quickly had Miki tested to see if it came from her or if the future child had this kind of peculiarity.

Neither.

The father was also quite normal.

He did, however, denote a slight detail in the case of the baby. His body was not in "perfect health."

It reached the humanly possible limit for a baby.

The little brother could then be born under the loving gaze of the parents and the fascinated one of the baby.

Born on April 16 at 4:36 p.m.

Hyoudou Issei.

*****A few years later*****

As the two brothers grew up, they became like day and night.

Karna was a relatively calm and serene child, as Issei did not lack energy.

One year only differentiating them, they shared all their toys and activities, and rooms. Even when he was offered a game of his own, the older one passed it to the youngest so that he could enjoy it too.

At first, Gorou was afraid of the mentality of young children.

If Karna seemed unconcerned, the fact that he spoiled his brother in this way worried him somewhat. At first. For it turned out that if Karna just loved his brother, he would never pass anything to him for free. Indeed, he usually imposed a small test on him, with the fruit of his desire as a reward. The more motivated he was, the harder the ordeal.

It was during one of his trials that the brothers befriended Shidou Irina, a "young boy" according to Issei. Who had didn't ask her for her first name, obviously.

The big brother usually watched the two play together with amusement. Although he mingled with them sometimes, playing superheroes wasn't his style. He sometimes forced himself to do so, to bring them a smile.

Overnight, however, a pair of earrings appeared on him. No one understood where it came from, and the only explanation Karna could give was that it was a 'gift.' This earned him a tirade on the principle of having to refuse the gift of a stranger, whom he listened attentively. Deep down, he could understand some of their worries, after all.

Shidou Touji, however, Irina's father, looked at him strangely. For the exorcist, something in Karna bothered him. Although he was the child of his friends, and a friend of his daughter, he could not appreciate it. The child was not mean, nevertheless it seemed... various. Strange. And although he would have enjoyed bringing the child to the Vatican, something in his heart prevented him from doing so.

It was only once he had left for good with his daughter, on the plane, that he realized.

This adorable little boy... frightened him.

*****Karna, 17 years old*****

Tomorrow, his little brother was going back to the same school as him...

This thought amused him. Seventeen years since he was here, making a fresh start, a "normal" life. Something had changed in him; he knew it. He could feel it. In addition to his rebirth, he had denoted that classes were no longer a limit for him.

Indeed, reincarnated, he had no vessel, but a perfect and totally human body, except for his profound nature which had transformed much of his blood into Ichôr, making him a little more a demigod day by day.

The more his blood became Ichôr, the more he covered what he had once lost.

His memory, his weapons, his mantras, his crystallized miracles. His armor and earrings were the first manifestations.

Soon, the gold would also appear, and the jewel adorning his torso also, proof that his rebirth would be complete.

At least he thought so.

Servants naturally had a defect. In fact, being dead souls, they could no longer evolve.

That was now his case.

He could not only recover what he had lost but also grow.

To evolve.

And take care of his brothers.

Issei was lovely from her point of view. Liking him such as Duryodhana in the past, he offered his uncompromising confidence, in addition to confronting the small challenges that Karna inflicted on him with a smile.

Considering the siblings he had never had, it was a delightful novelty. He had finally regarded him as his brother, and his parents as his parents, even if it took him a considerable effort not to give them back that goodness he had never deserved.

Also, if his little brother had turned into a real pervert, the Hero could only encourage him in his way. After all, if it made him happy and managed to find his way, who was he to stand in front of? The hardships he would encounter would be harsh, undeniably. Running a harem is no longer a period after all. But, he would still be there to support him. as his duties as a brother imply..

As for the second one.

Calling it, a small sphere appeared beside him. A little blue sphere, floating quietly. An Astra he never had in his life. A Noble Phantasm that didn't belong to him.

The Hand of Shiva the Destroyer. The Pashupata.

And inside, something was still asleep. A spirit. A consciousness that he tried, as he did every night, to wake up before falling asleep himself. His brother. His rival. Now his ally.

Arjuna.


	2. School Days

**Warning: English is not my first language; I'm french. However, I hope that you will find pleasure by reading it. Do not hesitate to tell me my mistakes in the comments, and I intend to improve myself with more chapters I do.**

**The Nasuverse and Highschool DxD are both respectively TYPE-MOON, and Ichiei Ishibumi works.**

**Please support the official release.**

**A great thanks to DarkLord331, that helped me greatly with the translation and offered me this challenge to make a Karna evolving in the DxD universe (as an OP character).**

**As I saw that question a few times: I didn't choose Arjuna by random. I have three reasons:**

**\- Lostbelt 4**

**\- Karna's rivalry and bonds with Arjuna, for them to evolve mentally and together for the first time.**

**\- You will see when Arjuna's soul will awaken and the abilities questions ;).**

**Some questions to answer (I won't answer them all, sorry, but I read all don't worry):**

**Hourney to the end: I won't make Karna in archery club, for a single reason: he doesn't need it. Therefore, he tries something he lacks, and like something I could use to add him in the group, I chose something else.**

**He won't be an "active" one, however.**

**Doortolight: tried to put some, hope you will like it ;).**

**Karna will be issei's ally, no Rias. The detail is important. Furthermore, he won't turn into a devil. It would be a nerf for what I have in mind.**

Chapter 2: School

For most people from school was a bother. Tiring, boring, difficult, and as students were not entirely interested in all subjects, considered unnecessary.

Hyoudou family was an exception.

First of all, as Karna entered the second year, Issei began his first year in the same school.

Karna, in himself, was a model student in all means. Excellent in his grades, with outstanding results in sports and alike, he was quickly noticed as a shining star of the school, even being proposed quite quickly the seat of the student council president for his calm attitude and his intelligence.

You could even say he became the « King of Kuoh » naturally, bringing him the jealousy of the male students, and the liking of girls.

Issei, however, was in his brother' s shadow. Less charming, less smart, while his score was good, it was not outstanding, and he has two little problems.

First of all, he was too much tendency to disperse himself, forcing Karna, somehow, to help him study all evening partially.

He displayed great interests, however, not un scolarité himself, but in girls.

It was fascinating, for his own brother, to see someone enough pervert to think that all days, he wakes up early to be at school soon, JUST to see some girls.

Somehow, Karna admired him for that. Having such a strong and pure wish, having his own harem, was a source of fuel for his sibling — something he could respect, even if the nature of it were questionable.

Well, he had himself a harem in his old life, so he couldn't even criticize him for it. Even if his own was lesser than most of his peers

By imposing some conditions, he even discovered Issei's natural willpower. One time, he put a condition that IF he didn't learn three pages of a school book letter by letter, he wouldn't let him get out of the class tomorrow.

And Issei did it.

By any miracle he arrived to do it, the Hero didn't know, but that was admirable, so much that he even encouraged this kind of behavior by not only letting him run but also covering him a little.

Most of the times, he went to see girls Issei peeked on, for asking them to show mercy for his brother. Having the « King » asking a girl forgiveness about another was, for some girls, more like a challenge, it became some kind of a goal. Even more considering Karna, oblivious about the rumors, had the tendency to enter classrooms directly to ask forgiveness.

For an unknown reason to him, they always granted his brother some mercy about it.

Even if some couldn't help but chase him all over the school.

But that one was not his problems. Somehow, if he helped Issei confronting girls, it wouldn't help him in a long way, isn't it?

And ironically, he noticed that no other things motivated more his brother than the perspective to peek.

Not only he could use it as a fuel, but he even managed to put some limits on his brothers about it. Peeping was a thing, but damaging goods for it, touching or stealing something like pants was out of the chart.

He himself made it clear when observing a panty Issei stole one time, he sent him only one regard.

When the delay was off, the entire family had a very, very serious talking about girls and limits.

The same night Karna discovered it, he asked his parents to reunite with his brother in the living room just after dinner.

Unknown to what could happen, the couple just obeyed, not used to this kind of demand. Maybe their son wanted to make a family activity? Announce something?

Said son entered the room when Hyoudou Miki suggested the existence of a girlfriend, something that seemed to motivate her husband significantly, leading him even to suggest putting another bed in the bedroom. Or buy a greater one.

His brother turned pale when Karna put the panty on the table, making silence in the room.

"… What does that mean, sonny?"

"I found it in Issei's bedroom."

Hearing that, his mother clapped her hand, enthusiastically, before suggesting

"Issei finally has a girlfriend! But, isn't it a bit too early?"

"No, he is always single."

It took a few seconds for the father and the mother to understand it.

Before watching their son with another feeling in the eyes.

Pity.

The reaction was instant.

"… Issei… My dear…"

"… You stole a panty?"

Crossing his arms, the boy decided to make afront. A big mistake, according to his brother.

"WHAT! Panties are a treasure for all man! The greatest treasure of a girl! I had to…"

"… steal the greatest treasure of someone to gratify your sexual needs?"

That sentence choked everyone, even the parents, all watching Karna as if a third head just appeared on him. His way to say things were always sincere but never vulgar.

His purses eyes never left his brother tho.

"Well, put it like that…"

"Tell me, Issei. Do you want to be a hero or a criminal?"

"A hero, nii-sama! Obviously! the greatest pervert hero in the world!"

"Soo, my dear brother. Which one steal panty, the Hero, or the evil one?"

"…"

Unable to answer that, as he knew what it was, father and mother didn't help.

At all.

"Oh no! our Issei will go to prison!"

"Our poor boy, a criminal!"

"bouhouhou… Karna, help us! save your brother!"

… No.

No.

Not the puppy eyes.

It wasn't fair for the parents to use puppy eyes on their children.

Not at all.

The Indian Hero let out a sigh, as the youngest didn't know what to answer.

"… So. Issei. tell me. To whom did you steal that?"

"Heeeeerm… It's… Shitori-san?"

" … "

" … "

" … You're joking, right? "

Shitori Souna.

A young girl in Karna's classroom. When the man refused to be the president, it was her that came to be. Actually, you could say that three could have been president of the student council, the third one being Gremory Rias.

The last one opened the occultism research club, a club that picked his interest. Knowing how myths and legend like himself are in this world was something unusual. He put himself a mental memo about it.

But Shitori… She was a very serious girl, considering Issei, nothing more than a nuisance in 'her' school. Actually, you could even say that if he weren't there, the young boy would have been expelled in no time.

She even proposed to play the president position in a game of chess, but the 'King' told her that it wasn't necessary.

He couldn't tell why she was so frustrated tho.

However, there were five members of his class that he didn't want Issei to be involved with. Gremory Rias. Shitouri Souna. Himejima Akeno. Shinra Tsubaki. Abe Kiyome.

They… weren't right. Hiding something. Hiding power.

Their prana was just naturally abnormal.

And his brother just _stole_ the panty of the most powerful of them in school.

" … Although I have to praise you… At HOW you did it, this time you will come with me, beg for her mercy, and I suggest you think about a present. "

" Yes, nii-sama… "

" We will go buy the present tomorrow. Mom, can you lend him some pocket money for it, please? "

Listening to them, his mother just made a wave with her hand, like it was nothing.

" Oh, of course, of course. I doubt Issei will do it again. Right? "

" NEVER! I swear it! "

The father, however, didn't believe one thing, watching his older son with a smirk

" … My little finger tells me it won't stop here, isn't it, sonny? "

" You are right, dad. Issei? "

" Nii-sama? "

Karna sent him his most brightening smile.

" No, peeking for two weeks. "

" NOOOOOOOOOOO…. "

The end of the world has come for the little pervert. Or so it seemed.

The conclusion was straightforward.

Being a pervert was acceptable.

Being a criminal was unforgivable.

*****Tomorrow*****

She wanted to kill him.

Or if she was not, she wanted to hurt him, badly.

Only the presence of the elder brother behind him stopped her.

With the scene that was offered to her.

Shitori Souna was a slim girl, black hairstyle, in a short bob cut, her principal chairman strength being her violets eyes. Opposing to the … well-endowed other idol girls in the school, she had a petite body, more humble.

Her violet eyes were fixing the panty that was offered to him, followed by a bucket of orchids.

Orchids.

Karna had to admit. His brother displayed surprising knowledge about flower's language. While the white-haired man wanted to buy a lotus, as it was a flower he knew well, it was the younger sibling that decided about orchids, claiming it as a flower perfect to ask forgiveness.

In all honesty, he didn't know.

Somehow, he was proud.

Shitori Souna, however, couldn't believe what she saw.

She decided to grab the occasion.

" HYOUDOU KARNA, IN MY OFFICE! NOW! "

Not expecting it, both brothers just watched her grab the flowers and her panty, before walking to her room, expecting the King to follow her.

Karna that just shared a look with his brother, not sure to have understood.

" … Did she ask me? "

" … Apparently. "

" But… why? "

" Maybe she wants to confess? huhuhu, as expected of Onii-sama, King of Kuoh! "

" … Remind me how I received that title? "

" That damn blond bishonen is the prince, as the elder you are the king. Simple, isn't it?"

… this was not even logical.

This was absurd. Why was Youto Kiba even surnamed, PRINCE?

Sighing, the Hero of charity followed the little girl, waiting to receive whatever decision she wanted to impose to him.

If he had to receive it instead of his brother, he would be the best thing he could ever hope. Having Issei out of school because of it will be, extremely painful for their parents.

… No, little brother. Don't make that thumbs up.

As soon as he entered, Shitori put her presents on her desk, before ordering Hyoudou to sit.

As he obeyed, she was taking a box inside a drawer.

" I suppose I could let your brother go this time… "

" I offer you my thanks for that, president. "

" I have just … One condition and one request to make. "

" Name it. "

As she sat before him, she opened the box, revealing chess.

A little smile appeared on her lips.

" First of all, I WILL have my match with you this time. Those rumors of you as a better player have to cease. "

" … Granted. "

Disposing of the pieces, she finally asks one question. White for him, black for her.

A fitting choice for the pale demigod.

As she let him make the first move, she began to ask.

" Tell me… How much do you know about devils? "

*****A few hours later.*****

Shitori Souna and Gremory Rias were sitting before each others, each one with a cup of tea in hand, courtesy of Gremory's Queen.

At a sofa, near them, a little white-haired girl was eating a biscuit, while a blond boy was watching the talking.

Standing behind the red-haired girl, Himejima Akeno had the same smile displayed than the boy, a silver plate in hands.

The eyes of the Gremory King were twitching.

" So, you are telling me that Hyoudou Issei stole your underwear. "

" He did. "

" And that you challenged his older brother in a chess game. "

" It's been a while I wanted to. "

" And he just won against YOU?! "

" Beautifully. I don't regret it. "

" … And that HE ASKED to be a member of the OCCULT CLUB? "

" Promising me that he won't be in your peerage. Exactly. "

Pinching his noses, the Crimson Princess couldn't handle the smile on her childhood friend face.

She knew exactly the consequences of her friend losing in a game of chess. She didn't expect, however, such delight on her expression. Like she was happy to have failed.

It was Himejima that dared ask.

" Ara ara… It seems our president has a little crush… The King and the Queen of Kuoh together? "

" … d… d… d… That's not it! It's just he… is… … Nice? "

" … "

Everyone was watching her, not believing even one single word, as Souna herself turned as crimson as her rival's hair.

Rias decided to spare her friend from the Miko, sensing the latter to be extremely motivated taunting the president.

" … Well. I suppose I could ask him about his brother since he knows what we are. Considering what we know, it's for the best tho. "

Curious to hear that, the blond boy, Yuuto Kiba, asked the heir what she meant by that.

" Hyoudou Karna is known to be quite protective about his brother… He entered the classroom just to ask forgiveness about him, and I heard that Issei-kun was never bullied, despite his pervert tendency.

There are even some rumors that the elder one always took al the blame each time he could. "

It was Akeno that seemed to react first, watching the window as she could catch the said siblings together, leaving the school.

" Araaaa… Quite the overprotective brother, isn't it? Did he display anything? "

The question lead Souna to think a moment, thinking again about the match she had against him.

The boy was intelligent, that was for sure. But apart from that calm, polite attitude, his eyes seemed to look through her. Somehow, she doubted that even if she didn't explain to him about the devils, he would have discovered it by itself.

But abilities? True, she sensed something. Something different. Unknown. A mistery.

She couldn't find the correct words to define it correctly.

" … I… Don't know. He is different, that's for sure. But I would like you to judge by yourself. "

" Fine, then. When shall he come? "

The president left out a smile at this question.

" Tomorrow. "


	3. Contact

**Warning: english is not my first language, I'm french. However, I hope that you will find pleasure by reading it. Do not hesitate to tell me my mistakes in the comments, I intend to improve myself with more chapters I do.**

**The Nasuverse and Highschool DxD are both respectively TYPE MOON and Ichiei Ishibumi works.**

**please support the official release.**

**A great thanks to DarkLord331, that helped me greatly with the translation and offered me this challenge to make a Karna evolving in DxD universe (as an OP character).**

**As always, some questions to answer (I won't answer them all, sorry, bu I read all don't worry):**

**As I saw some propositions, know that his future... hum, intimate relationships are unclear for now. He will have some. It's DxD after all. I will consider your propositions as such. And I knew that even if Karna had only one wife in the book itself, I won't deny him a potential harem.**

**Think of it as personal gift to a character I like ;). **

**I saw critics about the story being "unpersonalized". No point of view, only global acts, etc. You are perfectly right, and it is my mistake. I will try to improve it the next chapters.**

**Also, your grammatical comments are a great help for me. I put some corrections in the second chapter, and I have change the "quotation mark" thing, as you asked. It's an automatic in the text editor I used. it's all helping me to improve myself, so continue :). **

**I apoligize if my level make your reading difficult.**

**Journey to the end: Yup, Sona has that contract. I will try to do more daily-life chapters about Karna and his relationships with others.**

**Gen2324: I won't spoil how it will be made, but Karna shall keep D-rank luck as long as Arjuna is sleeping ;). But yeah, the chapter used both title. However, one thing to notice: he has the Pashupata actually, but he cannot use it for now.**

**He won't be in the archery club. For two reasons: first, to make his interactions easier, and seconds, because he actually doesn't need it. He would be more in chores clubs anyway, considering his personality in time of peace.**

**It will take some times to Issei and others to manifest a real reaction to Karna's way of thinking. However, I have already something in mind for it.**

**It is very motivating to have so much review, keep it like it o/.**

Chapter 3: Contact

Watching Karna drink his tea, the red-haired student took this moment to observe her interlocutor.

Even if she wasn't very interested in boys, preferring her loneliness, she had to admit: this one was something else.

With white hair flowing like a river, shining brightly at day as if it was a pure color more than an aging tainted hair, that alone would put on a peculiar feeling about him. But it was not alone.

Wearing golden earrings, even if before she didn't take much time to watch them while facing the boy, she had all latitude to view the piece of jewelry. It was, beyond all compare, the craftsmanship that she never saw anywhere else, surpassing by far everything she could hear.

She doubts it exists something, in the underworld, that could equal that, making her feels a little jealous.

As if it wasn't enough, his beautiful face was... perfect. She couldn't use another word. Anyone, somehow, as pretty as they were, had a little default. He had none, at a point she doubts being in front of a human. Or a devil. Or even an angel.

While he displayed a thin body, a common mistake in school was to think that he could lack muscles. Now that she was close, and having seen his physical prowesses at school, it was not the case anymore.

Actually, he was muscular beyond compare, without even a little inch of greasiness. It was like watching a body physically compressed to its extreme, making him perfectly proportioned.

While wearing the usual Kuoh's uniform, even she could feel that the boy in front of him was... how to put it... Naturally beyond her.

And considering the little smile her queen was wearing for now, that 'beyond her' was not only her impression. Knowing her friends... habits, she was probably thinking about something using leathers and whips.

Yuuto Kiba, her Knight, while continuing showing his smile, was tense. To him, the young boy in front of him could be described in one word only, and it was more than enough.

Hyoudou Karna was dangerous.

As he was human as far as they know, and not an exorcist, it was very uneasy to feel it that way, even considering that his brother had a potential Sacred Gear, according to his liege.

Toujou Koneko, while not effectively at school, for now, was here nonetheless, actually helping with contracts. While she would feel dragon's odor upon Issei, she felt anything on her brother. Not even a single thing.

Or, to be precise, she felt something that could only be described by one word.

Fire.

But how to describe that? How to define that? Her master theorized a Sacred Gear naturally based on flames, but as he was now near her, she could feel things differently.

As if she was ready to be consumed anytime for now. As if he was fire.

Himejima Akeno, as Rias could have guessed, effectively was thinking of the young man upon some ... perversive ways. In an unexpected move, however. Usually, it was her wielding the whips. For this one, it was her that was submissive.

Her class comrade naturally made her feel like dominated just by some kind of unnatural charisma.

The peerage understood why Sona described him as difficult to describe. Without even saying a word, now that he was alone with them and not in class, his presence was, peculiar.

How could he be so inconspicuous in class was beyond their understanding, though. How could they not just feel him?

It took a few minutes for the Gremory heiress to pull herself together and begin the talk.

"Sooo... I heard that you wanted to join us?"

"That is correct." answered the young man.

She felt Akeno having a shiver. Now that they were all feeling him as they did, even a simple sentence had unexpected results on them.

To Rias, it was a soft voice, serene, patient.

To Akeno, it was a waiting voice, one that inspires unsharing domination.

To Kiba, it was a confident voice. Without any doubt, neither uneasiness.

To Koneko, it was a caring voice. One that gave her the envy to put herself on his lap and just sleep confidently.

As if she wanted to use it to control her focus, the black-haired lady asked.

"Fufu... my my... The King wants to be part of us... Isn't that wonderful, Rias?"

As if they were in the same wavelength, both Karna and Rias sighed. One because of his title, the other because of her queen's behavior. However, she knew what she meant by that, jumping on the opportunity.

"... While you are surprisingly ... motivated at the idea, you are right." before watching the strange boy. "Why us? I know that Sona told you about what we are, but it was expected you to join her, not me..."

The purses eyes of the Indian reincarnated looked at her a few moments, before answering quietly.

"I remember clearly having answered negatively to your president. I am not here to become a member of your peerage."

"Then... why?" asked Rias, curious.

Karna had a little smile, putting it at ease nearly... casually?

What an extraordinary boy, being able to do so much with so little.

"For two reasons. The first is merely educational. You are the occult club, and I want to inform myself about the occult world, and do researches accordingly."

This made the President club think. It was not a bad idea. If he was here, not only could he give the change about humans, but as he would do official club stuff and all, it would

be something less to bother with, and no magic to use to lessen that.

"Mmmh... I suppose it's a reason like another, and I could have my chances of recruiting you..."

Before stopping to breath. She and Akeno.

The human was returning to them a brightening smile as if he was happy to hear the answer.

It was a pure, immaculate smile, that would surely shine the whole room... No, the entire school if it was a source of light.

"Thank you very much. I invite you to try."

One minute.

Two minutes.

It was Kiba that finally cut the silence.

"...And the other reason?"

"What do you want with Issei?"

The room stopped to smile, fixing him.

Unable to resist, Akeno, feeling a chill running down, put her fingers in front of the lips, while the others were... unseen... and low...

"Ara ara... You are quite a protective brother, aren't you?"

Again, that smile.

It's really unfair, thought the woman.

"Of course. He is my little brother, after all."

...

The mood darkened.

One little girl thinking about her elder sister. Another thinking about his loneliness. Another thought about her own brother. Another thinking about her father.

As to try to allege the feelings of everyone, Kiba dared to ask.

"You have a nice brother. So you are afraid we take him from you?"

Unexpectedly, that question made Karna laugh. It was quite a rare sight, according to the the school. Legends say he didn't know how to laugh.

"Oh, no. One day, he will leave me. But he has a dream. And you can help him with it. It's his choice to reveal it to you, though."

The way he said that, followed by his laugh, appeased everyone, but also made everyone uneasy.

Koneko asked him, sensing something in her grasp.

"So even if you love him... Will you let him leave and be a devil? why?"

Watching her, the purses eyes was full of kindness.

"... Because it's my duty to let him be on his own."

As his words as an interesting invisible effect on the little girl, Rias cleared her throat, attracting his attention.

"Herm erm... Interesting. But if you want to leave him alone, why join us?"

" To prepare. " answered the paled one "Even if I let him alone, I have to oversee him. To be here when he needs me at the most important moment."

As if she understood what she meant, Akeno sent him a more soft look. Hearing it from a stranger was strange.

Somehow, she was very envious of Issei to have something she would have wanted to have.

"I see... So you will never abandon him, huh?"

The answers was frank. And unexpected.

" I will. "

" But you just said... " As she tried to understand him, Karna concluded.

" He will not grow If I continue to be here. Isn't it the same for you?"

...

The most disturbing thing is that the man was saying it while drinking quietly. Unexpectedly, it was Rias that decided to end this talk.

Somehow, she felt that if that continues, her peerage will be too much thinking of their pasts. She clapped her hand, bringing attention from all.

" Well, then. I thank you, Hyoudou-san. Can I have a little intimacy with my peerage do discuss about it? "

"Of course. I will wait inside. call me when I'm needed."

As he finished his tea and leave, the Gremory heiress stood up and faced her friends, watching them.

Akeno and Koneko were watching the door, seemingly in shock, their brain assimilating what the white-haired boy just said.

Kiba, he always had the same expression, allowing her to begin with him.

" Sooo... Kiba? What did you think of him? "

" Dangerous. " said the blond boy, "But honest. He lives up to his reputation. He won't hurt you as long as his brother is fine, so it's okay."

Nodding, the King took a look at the little girl.

" Koneko? "

" ... Hyoudou-sempai is kind. And perceptive. And blunt. "

"Do you agree about him in the club?"

"... Yes."

Noticing her hesitation, Rias scratched her head, watching her best friend.

The black-haired woman was always fixing the door, her smile hiding black thoughts, only betrayed by some sparkles running onto her fingers.

" ... Akeno? "

" Fufufu.. It seems that Karna-kun will need some... discipline, isn't it? I can understand why the President was so happy to lose, though. He is... a great teasing material. Fufufu..."

Sighing, while in front of her Akeno was smiling, she began to walk to the door.

" Well. I suppose I don't dislike him... Fine, I will tell him it's okay."

Putting her hand on the knob, she asked for herself another question.

What was Karna hiding, exactly?

What were those earrings?

And what was he?

***A few hours later***

" Oy, oy, Issei-kun. "

" What is it, Aika-san?"

While he was speaking with his friends, Matsuda and Motohama, the infamously known as "pervert trio" was just called by a brunette-haired girl with golden eyes, wearing spectacles. Aika Kiryuu.

One that the perverted trio would consider as an "honorable opponent." If Motohama, the one wearing glasses, could "analyze" a woman and give the three sizes of a body, Aika was waaaaay worst, being able to "scout" the manhood of others with just a glance. If Matsuda, the bald boy, had an incredible porno collection, it paled in comparison of the girl's own pornographic tendency.

Amongst the three, however, if the two other boys considered her as the Devil itself, even leading Karna himself to joke about "female Satan," Issei always had a good relationship with her.

Mainly because she was always prone to give him some porn stuff aaand maybe some underwears.

However, he felt some worries while seeing her smile. It was the kind of smile she had when she had something very, very interesting, enjoyable to trade.

Yes. To trade.

" ... What do you want, Aika-san? "

He would be stupid to ignore when she had something interesting after all. She never disappointed him, after all.

" OOoh, don't know... Can you bring me some orchids tomorrow? hue hue hue..."

The boy crossed his arms nearly instantly.

" No can do. I won't dismiss flower's meaning for your pervert tendency, female Satan! "

" Oooh, come on... Some flowers... "

" No orchids."

" Roses then?"

" I don't love you, so no rose neither!"

Hearing that, she brought her hands to her heart, pressing her chest like she was agonizing, with a dramatic expression.

" You hurt my feelings, Issei-kun! "

The look of disgust on the boy was like he was watching on some worms in his lunch. Priceless.

" You have no feelings, female satan. "

Aika began to laugh, unable to contain herself.

" Ahaha. All right. I won't charge you this time. I have news about The King. "

Trading glances with his friends; they all looked at their... friend.

If the Prince was some fucking bishonen stealing all the girl in his path, the King was what he was named: a king for all males. Unexpectedly, by asking forgiveness for Issei, the man protected his two friends, making them feel indebted with him.

Additionally, Matsuda had begun to paint some doujinshi about the prince and the King, that some girls were waiting eagerly, saving him for a lot of problems... And in the near future, bringing some incomes.

He hid it from Issei, though. The last time he just suggested the idea, his friend punched him so hard, he woke up in the infirmary.

Dealing with the King of Kuoh was... sensitive.

" ... You scouted him. "

It was Issei that said it, like a matter-of-fact. Of course, the girl couldn't help but laugh.

" Ahaha, but of course! It's been some times for now, but that's not what interests us now. Well, he is interesting, but..."

" I don't want to know, female satan!"

"You are no fun Issei... But okay, okay. Just know that you are nothing to loose on this, at least. As expected of brothers. Huhu."

Considering she didn't trash-talk his brother, the boy couldn't help but let it go. His eyes didn't leave her, however, waiting for the subject.

" The Prince Yuuto Kiba, The King Hyoudou Karna, The First Idol Gremory Rias, and the Second Idol Himejima Akeno... ALL IN THE SAME CLUB! "

All the class stood up altogether, much to Aika Kiryuu's delight.

"WHAT"

***The same day, after dinner.***

" Nii-sama, can I enter? "

"Of course, Issei, come in."

As the boy passed through the door, he watched his brother. Both were in a pajama, even if his was more a tee shirt than a real pajama. Unexpectedly, the elder's pajama was a big, comfortable Pikachu costume. The presence of their parents that found that too cute.

Karna wanted to give it to his cadet, but he declined, finding it too fun to see his brother, always so serious, wearing something like that. He even insisted that he should never change, forcing the ex-hero to keep it.

The rest of the bedroom was frugal, to say the least. His brother wasn't one to ask something to his parents, usually. There was only one thing that brought him a smile. Two things.

First, the oversized bed that was in the room. Honestly, it was nearly as big as his parents, but for one man alone.

And second, books.

Sit on his bed, his laptop on his knee, he was typing something before Issei entered, forcing him to put it aside.

" What can I do for you, Issei? "

" ... Aika told me you entered the Occult Research club. "

Arching his eyebrows, Karna just nodded.

" That is right. Is something bothering you? "

" Well, nii-sama... I am... quite envious of you... You can be with Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai... Do you intend to date them? "

Hearing it, the white-haired man smiled. That question was not expected in a way, but not surprising either.

" Ahah. I don't intend to date anyone for now. It's not like I am very liked after all. People tend to dodge me usually, you know."

Because you are too perfect.

Even if he was used to it, hearing his own brother deny his own charm when everyone just fawned on his way was just over the chart.

He couldn't even hold it against him, and in fact, seeing his brother having a girlfriend would allow others to be taken in his harem, buuut...

Sighing, Issei pinched his noses, as if hearing it was getting on his nerves.

Actually, the part that was truly annoying him was the fact that Karna was sincere.

He didn't believe in his own charm.

" ... Well, I wanted to ask you... If I could join it?... "

" Not this year. Buuuuuuuut, I could try to give a word or two for next year. "

That made him smile eagerly, happy to have the future opportunity to be able to be close to the two Great Idol of the schools.

His big brother could be frustrating in his denial of himself, but he was the best.

" Thank you, nii-sama! By the way, what did the president wanted to you? "

" Oh, nothing big, just a little chess game and chat. "

Nothing big, hey? Thought Issei.

It was true that Karna was strangely good at chess. He himself said that he learned it from a friend, which lead him to think about the internet, considering the boy didn't have many friends if no true one since Shidou-san.

Obviously, Karna couldn't tell him he learned to play from Duryodhana, who was a great player in himself.

" ... You won, right? "

A simple detail that he understood with time: if he lost, his brother usually didn't hesitate to say it, as if it was only natural. If he won, usually, he considered it so unexpected that he never dared to mention it, fearing it would bring too many interests.

To him, it was nearly like a pattern. There was only one thing that leads Karna to not hesitate about victory and be realistic more than humble.

And even in his foolest dreams, also having drag-so ball powers and all blasting abilities, he never dreamt about beating his brother in a fight.

He never even saw him hurt or react to a direct strike as if he was invincible.

And in his mind, Karna was effectively an invincible pacifist.

" … Yes, I won. She was a worthy opponent. I had to give my all. Remember it, Issei. You can't hold back against someone that deserves it. "

" If you say so, Nii-sama, it must be true then. Although it had to be expected! "

"Ahah, I thank you for your support, brother. You may be called sooner by the Occult club if you continue to like it."

Motivated, the boy sent him a sparkling smile.

" REALLY? "

Seeing where it was going, Karna stopped him. Quickly.

" I said, maybe. For now, you should go to sleep. "

"Ah, right... Well, goodnight, nii-sama."

"Have good dreams about your idols, Issei. Ah, one last thing."

" yes? "

" Better grades, higher your luck. "

A disturbing light shone in his eyes.

" I will be the first in class, nii-sama! for Germory-senpai! for Himejima-senpai! "

"... and Yuuto-san?"

"NII-SAMAAAAA. "

Karna returned him one of his special smiles, forcing Issei to leave quickly.

He knew that smile. It was the smile of teasing. No way he would stay in that room.

Furthermore, he has a goal for now.

As long as his brother was gone, however, Karna opened a little his pajama.

On his chest, a red stone was united to him, surrounded by some golden particles. Like it was part of his own body.

He only lacked the golden parts of his Kavach (armor) for now, making him sigh.

" … I will have to be careful never being seen naked. "

As if it wasn't enough, the little blue sphere appeared in front of him. Staring at it, the voice of the Indian resurrected was nostalgic, tainted with a few sadness.

" ... How long will it take before you awaken, Arjuna? I am sure you would like our new brother...

He reminds me of you, sometimes. "

Somehow, in the sphere, a soul felt hurt.


	4. Discernment of the Poor

**Warning: english is not my first language, I'm french. However, I hope that you will find pleasure by reading it. Do not hesitate to tell me my mistakes in the comments, I intend to improve myself with more chapters I do.**

**The Nasuverse and Highschool DxD are both respectively TYPE MOON and Ichiei Ishibumi works.**

**please support the official release.**

**A great thanks to DarkLord331, that helped me greatly with the translation and offered me this challenge to make a Karna evolving in DxD universe (as an OP character).**

**As always, some questions to answer (I won't answer them all, sorry, bu I read all don't worry):**

**DxHologram: I won't say too much, but yeah, fighting instinct is one if the reason. The problem isn't that they can tell it's a peerless warrior, more that they can't analyze his deadliness. That unknown is enough.**

**For Koneko, yup it's that. And yeah I thought about it like that. But hey, go describe a sun feeling XD.**

**About the resonate, it was rather the double edge sword: as it resonated with Rias, Koneko and Akeno could see it in their lives itself, considering their siblings and how they did it could be comparable to karna did, hiding things to his brother. Considering karna's ability to see through people, his sentence is a clear reference to their own history.**

**Garrick: I will try, but I will go quickly to the canon though. I may lacking interesting ideas to exploit if I do not. The comparison with Arjuna is to be expected though, as he is also his younger brother. And had a harem.**

**Doortolight: I have already something in mind ;). It will be in the third arc though. I want to make it something that will resonate with the characters.**

**Gen2324 and Zeke: you mentioned it. Karna is perfect, and he is the "king" of Kuoh, like Yuuto or Rias. sadly enough, it makes him alone, as no one dares to approach him truly. Adding it his neutral attitude, and it is someone that seemed to put a wall between him and the others.**

**Akakiryu: lately. Most of the gods won't notice Karna's existence before some month. There will be one that will notice it first though. He should appear in the end of the phenix arc, theorically.**

**Skyluong: Thanks a lot, man. I hope you will appreciate my story, even though I'm not as good as you. Don't hesitate to give me advices (although i'm not sure I could follow them XD). N'hésite pas, Ô camarade français :).**

_Chapter 4: Discernment of the Poor_

The condition put upon Issei leaded to unexpected results.

Considering he could be united to his favorites sempai and his brother in the same club next year, his motivations became over the chart, surprising even Karna himself. He knew that he was a pervert, but knowing that the albino will interfere in his favor gave him, officially at least, real chance to be part of the 'crew'.

Even if the incarnated hero didn't talk to him about their comrade's real nature, and what he could become to attain his dreams, the boy just thought of it as potentially being in the same place as the two top idols of the school, something that all guys at school could only dream of. Ironically, being the Prince and the King of Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba and Hyoudou Karna were fully accepted by the entire school as the only one being at the same ground than the two Top Girls.

Unbeknownst to them, Issei's friend, Matsuda, began to release in the school some doujinshi about the two Boys of Kuoh, their potential relationships with the girls, and all kind of stories only perverts could think of.

Well, with a little help from Aika though. The brown-haired girl manifested a unbelievable imagination for this kind of story.

The worst part was the outstanding success of these doujins, leading Shitori Souna to put some rules about it.

To be frank, it was divided in three parts:

First, she tried to cancel them, like all indecent things she could find, even taking them from the students.

Second, due to the nosebleed she got when she opened one , she had to be absent from school three days straight, leading even Rias to be worry about her status.

Third, when she came back, she decided to occult them all of her sight.

It was quite the peculiar reaction, leading even her childhood friend, Rias, to laugh at her when she remarked it. Every time there was one of the doujin, even in plain sight, she couldn't help but act like it wasn't even there.

Of course, only her queen, Tsubaki, knew that it was because she began to read it herself, making her unable to complain about it.

Furthermore, her peerage began to defend Matsuda too against her ire, clearly liking the young boy's... unexpected exploitation of his quirk.

But the worst was the boys themselves.

Yuuto himself, expectedly, did not react, acting absolutely normally. While he manifested no sign that he knew the story, others could surprise him sometimes crack a joke about -or even with- Karna, putting sexual innuendos in his sentences that even Issei, as dumb as he could be sometimes, could notice.

Although it was difficult for him to react, considering his brother himself didn't even bother.

When the subject himself came to the Hyoudou sibling's ears, their reactions were... Unexpected.

Especially Karna.

The next day he learnt about these stories, he used a Mantra to hide his torso ruby, before coming at school.

Without his shirt.

A lot of blood was lost that day. A lot of photo was taken, too.

When the president of the student council asked him why, his only answer was the following:

"If everyone want to see me like the day I was born, I won't despise that desire. It is better for them to see instead to imagine, isn't it?"

It lets her speechless, while the boy just entered the school.

Needless to say, Issei tried during the whole day to put his shirt back. He nearly arrived to do it. Before the kendo club, pretexting a peak, jumping on him to muzzle the boy.

During the club time, Rias and Akeno, like others, had a nosebleed, unable to handle the sight. They even suggested their Knight to be like him, joking about the... potential relationship.

The provisor, under Sona's command, closed the school when Kiba began to do exactly like his comrade responding to theirs demands by acts.

Upon this day, both were FORBIDDEN to be nude. Never.

Rumors about a black market selling photos appeared the next day.

lead by some brown-haired girl wearing glasses, of course, and assisted by the infamous pervert dynamic duo.

Issei himself began to track all traces of that cursed day, an activity he put so much energy on he even forgot to look at girls for some times, not to mention his friends. He learnt to never trust them that day.

Well, actually he already knew it, but he never thought his dearest friend would be as low as using his older brother for their own benefits.

Perversion aside, Issei's scores rose remarkably, leading the student council president herself to suggest recruiting him, as a sheer exemple of effort. Of course, nobody knew that the main reason the young boy put so much effort in his studies was to be able to enter the Sanctuary Itself, the occultism room.

As he was a 'normal human', Karna did mostly normal things. While he sometimes helped with the others contract, he mainly used a computer for it, learning to create websites and programs. While he was only beginning, the concept amused the young boy, and as a servant he couldn't even hope do it someday.

Somehow, being able to do something new as creative and imaginative as that was motivating. Therefore, he began to study it, forming himself with internet lessons.

Of course, he didn't spare himself in the club. Reading most of the books inside, informing himself about the mythical and legends, things never ceased to surprise him.

The Gremory heiress put him in communication with one of his absent member, that was good with computers, according to her, Gasper Vladi.

Needless to say, even if the two was never meeting, both began to work together, Karna helping the peerage member and him finding informations.

While he refused to participate to their contracts -by his own word, because doing the work of one other won't help him-, he never ceased to give them some advices when necessary.

Curious about this wisdom of his, exploiting a time where her queen, knight and rook were away, Rias, sit behind her desk, asked a question.

"Mmmh, Hyoudou-san? Can I ask you something personal?"

While the young boy was reading a book, The Sâhnâme (the Book of Kings), he rose his head, looking at her with curiosity.

" You can always ask without expecting answers. Go on though, I shall answer as well as I can."

There was many questions Rias wanted to ask. So much that she didn't arrive to choose which one.

Therefore, she asked what she needed the most in her opinion.

"... Would you… help me ? "

Frowning, the incarnated hero found that question too much lacking in his taste.

"I am already helping you as much as I can as a human, and I am always here if you need me for trivial matters."

" That's not the point " added the red-haired woman quickly.

Under his persan eyes, she couldn't help but find her own throat drying. She knew that what she wanted to ask was too much, but…

" I know you don't want to be part of a peerage, but… I heard rumors. Like what you are strong. I wanted to ask you. .. would you fight for me?"

According to rumors, the long boy never bled in his whole life, something his own brother never denied. She suspected this as some form of protection-type sacred gear, which would explain why the young boy was so keen over the supernatural world.

Considering his 'scent', according to the Rook, it would be legit, but, something was off. What she felt seemed like a fire-based sacred gear, judging about her sensations . But those type were usually offensive-type, so she didn't know it could exist a flame-defensive sacred gear, except the medium grade one named 'Blazing Mantle'. But this one was literally a cape of flame covering the wielder, not really subtle in any way…

Could it be that the boy just had a power that never appeared in history? If that was the case, then this unknown could make him an unpredictable factor. One she could use, if he agreed to just help her.

Karna's gaze made her nervous, almost shameful to ask.

Her, a devil, asking help for a human.

The most painful was that his look was entire devoid of peculiar emotions. As if he understood her need of power.

" No, I won't. If I fight for you, you won't fight yourself."

Biting her lips, the Crimson Princess found nothing to answer to that. Honestly, apart incarnate him against his will…

Which was against her principles…

And could lead to disastrous results…

However, as if to give her some hopes, the albino smiled, pursuing his reading.

" I shall be with my brother... This time."

While he continued to read, the Gregory heiress sent him a intrigued look. While she was happy to know the man will move for a future potential member of her peerage, there was one thing she couldn't understand.

Why did Karna said 'this time'?

By checking their familiar stories, it was well-known for her that their elder brothers was dead before being born, but…

Something was definitely wrong.

She couldn't put her finger on it though, as her mind slipped to Issei.

While the King of Kuoh was beautiful beyond compare, mesmerizing even Akeno, he wasn't her 'type' of man, unlike his brother.

She just preferred cuter things to pretty ones, making him her favorite, beyond even Kiba. he just amused her, that's all.

And her rook, while the elder brother had a peculiar smell, sensed a draconic one upon the youngest, teasing her will.

Coincidentally , the fact that the eldest asked for him to be reincarnate as a devil later was a true blessing.

Although she didn't know why he, himself, refused to do so, even under Rias and Souna's advance.

Speaking of Souna…

Nah.

That was a subject for another time. But… She couldn't help but try.

" Okay, then… But what do you think about… arranged marriage?"

Another time, his persan eyes fixed her. This time, however, she couldn't stay as calm as before, twinkling on her chair.

It was a personal subject to her, after all, even if it concerned him too now.

Although her friend refused to tell him anything for now.

" That's a matter of principles. Therefore, I shall follow what my honor dictates."

Unable to contain herself, Rias stood up to protest, but was cut by the boy before she could even manifest her own opinion.

" There are two types of fight. Whenever you battle, it must be one of the two. Fight for your life, or fight for pride. The decision is yours to choose, not to impose. To anyone. "

For the first time in a few month, Gregory Rias understood when Kiba said that the man was dangerous.

She could see it, now. She could almost sense it.

That pride of him. That human pride.

However…

The devil sat down, calming herself.

" .… I am sorry, Hyoudou-san. My pride is to want my own life. Is that wrong?"

With a little smile, the demigod answered.

" A choice that you make can never be wrong, as long as you make it alone. "

Under her sight, he continued to read, as the Gregory realized something.

His wisdom was an asset she couldn't underestimate, even if his abilities wasn't top notch.

If he could meet his brother, then maybe that wedding could be…

Her thoughts stopped as the teleportation circle of the room began to brighten, sign of a returning member.

Himejima Akeno made her appearance, before sitting next to the human member of the occult club, sending a look to him.

" Ara ara… Alone with Rias, huh? What did you do in our absence? "

" Talking. " answered the paled one

" But I think we have finished just at the right time.. How was your contract, Himejima-san? "

She left out a little laugh.

" Oooh, are you worry about me? Don't want others to soil me, King-sama? "

Sighing, the pale one stood up and left the room, finding no desire to enter in her little game.

Unexpectedly , even if Karna was amongst the very few immune to the Kuoh idol's charms, he wasn't prone to answer them, usually dodging talks and teasings, mainly doing his occult job. While he chat with the sealed member of the peerage by computers, and sometimes give advices to Koneko, the three others members were more in a 'professional' relationship, something that troubled Rias and amused her Queen.

However, after a few talks, Koneko could say to them that it was mainly some kind of a frontage, and that the boy just didn't want to enter in their lives as long as they did not fulfill the main condition he was there: his younger brother.

While he never manifested a sacred gear, and declined all of Kiba's invitation for a little spar, his physical limits was an unknown, and his mind, closed to them.

However, he never manifested it like he didn't like to challenge. More like he was… waiting for something.

And no one, amongst the peerage, knew what Karna was waiting, only that his brother amongst their peerage was the first stage.

The main problem was the following one: hers or Souna?

While her rival was not that eager to recruit a well-known pervert in her peerage, the mere fact that he was the King's brother was enough for her to wish to do it. The main advantages Rias had was the fact she knew the boy had a Sacred Gear.

However, according to her rival, another one was inside the school. Knowing she was interested by him, she could obtain some kind of… trade?

Thinking about the possibilities, she asked.

" Mmh… Akeno, what do you think about Hyoudou Issei?"

The brunette frowned. While she was used for the peerage to talk about the… peculiar acts of the albinos one, the other brother was rarely in the chat, apart to laugh from his last behavior.

A behavior that became rarer those times.

" Well… If the older has unparalleled beauty, the other is as cute as Koneko " The comparison made them smile.

" He seems... dependable. More than his own brother. And this pervert side of him is innocently fun. "

A little smile appeared to their lips. Innocently fun, that was the word. While the boy had a spirit mainly focused on boobs, and tried to peek often, he never tried to pass to the illegality, something that they couldn't think it as possible. Well, in a human point of view, the mere fact of spying girl would be a crime in itself, but for the devils, that side was funnier than scary.

When they talked about the last 'exploit' of the boy, Souna pointed out that it was like the reverse side of the Gremory's exhibitionnist side. One watch, the other show off.

While it made them laugh, the idea to recruit him became stronger.

And if they could take on the older one too… The peerage that would recruit one had great chance to recruit both, after all. The brothership they shared was way too strong for one to stay 'alone'.

And if that was the case, Kiba cracked a joke, saying he would be his kouhai's older brother in devil society, while suggesting that one of the maou would be glad to take the place.

She hesitated because of that, that was true.

" And… Do you think we should try to talk to him? "

Her queen took a moment to think about it, not knowing how she would manage it.

" We could ask his brother to teach him first about the supernatural world…. He is among us for that reason, after all. "

" While it's true, don't forget it doesn't matter to him which one of us recruit Issei. I wouldn't want Sona to beat us on it. "

Akeno shrugged, as if she didn't feel so much concerned.

" Then do you want me to… catch Issei-kun? "

At those words, the red-haired girl rose an eyebrow.

" He is not a pokemon… " beginning her answer "But I would want you to test the water. "

Standing up, the brunette sent her a salute before leaving, having taken her orders.

Alone for now, Rias left her desk to lean on the sofa, taking a little break about all of it.

As she was thinking about her own definition of 'pride', her spirit finally decided to take a nap…

*****Dinner time, at Hyoudou household.*****

" So, boys, how was your day? "

While eating, the parents always asked about theirs own children days. While one was always calm, and had never something to report, the question was made purposely about Issei with time. After all, it didn't pass one day without a news with him inside.

Even if it was mainly about he peeking girls, he couldn't help himself to describe what he see each time, sending lots, LOTS of compliments for the girls that he would have seen.

Ironically, as long as he wouldn't pass limits, no one in his own family never tried to change him. Well, they tried long ago, but stopped because he was definitely a desperate case in their own record.

Also, the parents themselves were perverts, so when Issei found some porn magazines in their parents' bedroom, no one managed to change his mind. Well, except his own brother, but… Even he stopped to try to correct his tendency.

" Thats was great! I spoke with the Great Idol Number Two Himejima-senpai today! "

While he was listening, the elder brother sent him a curious look.

It would appear to him that they finally decided to make a move. But for father and mother…

" oh-hoooo? tell us more, Ise. Isn't that cute? the first time a girl decide to talk to you by her own will. "

Bumping his torso with pride, Hyoudou couldn't help but laugh.

However, something was of. It wasn't like him to not report ALL the discussion he could have with a girl, between two very-accurately body description.

Letting him the benefit of the doubt, he waited for a few minutes.

Nothing.

Bowing his head to the side, his Kavach pending from his ears, Karna began to fix him intensely.

His younger brother was sweating.

" Tell us more about it, Ise. "

Once again, the elder remember that the young boy wasn't good at all about keeping a secret. Notably concerning women. But he could accord him one thing…

" Well, she asked to keep it a secret to not bother the school., soo… "

Nice try.

You can't hide nothing from your onii-sama, Ise.

" …. Onii-sama? your smile… Did I just say something wrong? "

Actually, even the parents was watching him now. Karna wasn't usually prone to smile, but when he did, it was just unfair.

But this kind of smile was more menacing than comforting, something they were never used to.

" Nothing, Ise… You are right. Secrets are importants to keep. Do you best. "

There was something wrong here.

Actually, even if he didn't like his brother hiding things from him, he understood. He wasn't him, neither his parents, and he would never force him to do it, even if he wasn't used to it.

While his sentence was frank, as always, it leaded to an unexpected result: the cadet thought that Karna was mad.

Combining with his outgoing nature, that was the last blow on his restrains.

" Okay, okay! I wanted to wait a little to announce it, but… She asked me for a date!"

Time stopped.

A blank moment installed himself comfortably for a few seconds.

" What did you just say? "

" My boy will have a girlfriend? "

" Miki, will we have grandchildrens? finally? "

As the parents left themselves in the joy, much to Issei's embarrassment, he watched his brother, like waiting for his last judgement.

Karna put down the water glass he had in hand, before smiling to him.

As a man, and as a hero, he was happy for him.

" Don't waste your luck, Ise. Himejima is beautiful. "

« I promise she won't regret it! "

Oh no, Karna thought.

He would make sure she will never regret it.

He was sure that idea wasn't Rias, so the girl had her own agenda.

Killing two birds in one stone, hu?

Well, that was one way like another after all.

*****Tomorrow, at the occult room.*****

" Fufufu… Do you have something to tell me, Your Highness? "

Asked Himejima as soon as Karna entered the room.

Without even answering to her, hearing that Rias was taking a shower, something he could appreciate the view but was unfazed for, he just took a book and a seat.

" Ise is a good boy. Don't hurt him, Himejima-san."

" Fufu… You know what we say, Hyoudou-kun? feelings hurt, you know? "

Rias left her shower just in time and stopped.

Like anyone else in the room.

Karna's answer was not something they were used to hear. Loud and clear. Something he shouldn't know so easily.

" Because if you hurt him, Himejima-san…

You won't be better than the one who did it to you. "


	5. Flaws

**Warning: english is not my first language, I'm french. However, I hope that you will find pleasure by reading it. Do not hesitate to tell me my mistakes in the comments, I intend to improve myself with more chapters I do.**

**The Nasuverse and Highschool DxD are both respectively TYPE MOON and Ichiei Ishibumi works.**

**please support the official release.**

**A great thanks to DarkLord331, that helped me greatly with the translation and offered me this challenge to make a Karna evolving in DxD universe (as an OP character).**

**I am sorry if my delay become more important for now, school taking its burdens.**

**As always, some questions to answer (I won't answer them all, sorry, bu I read all don't worry):**

**Guests: I noticed some of you manifest about Karna's albinism. Allow me to bring some details there:**

**Karna is not albinos in a condition term. He only has the appearence of an albinos (blue clear eyes, white hairs, pale eyes), that lead other to think he is. But technically, it is due to his Divinity inheritance, allowing him an unnatural body (a little like Gil and his blond hair, red eyes, etc). Furthermore, do not let movies and such allure you: the nasuverse was very loyal to his Mahabharata's description, where he is actually described as bright (and white) as he is shown, comparing him directly with the light of the sun itself.**

**He is perfectly healthy, but physically, albinism is the best way to describe him.**

**Furthermore, allow me to bring something here: Issei is the Main Character and will be. You can consider he is equal to Karna in term of importance of this fic, because both are linked. Karna will change thanks to him, and Issei will change thanks to Karna, that's the whole point.**

**I assure you though: I won't copy past the Light Novel, even if their writing skills are way better than mine, and the story will have some changes according to Karna's acts. You should notice some of them already. I will follow the story though. Lack of experience in fic.  
**

_Chapter 5: Flaws_

After his answer, the first to react was, obviously, Akeno herself, sending him a dark look.

"What do you know about me, King-kun?"

Her instinct telling her that this should not end well, the Gremory's Heiress ran between the two teenagers, even if she was not yet dress, trying to calm them both. Unfortunately, her position only lead the brunette to not jump on the boy or to strike him with her power.

" I only know what you show. Nothing more, nothing less."

Koneko and Rias frowned, while Kiba arched eyebrows. If there was something they did know, it was that Himejima Akeno never ever let herself manifest her pasts. Unless their human peers had some psychiatrist tendency.

Well, the red-haired girl knew that Hyoudou Karna had a very keen perception, but he was never the type to 'impose' something like that without knowing, always opening doors to think more than closing them.

Was that because Akeno threatened his brother? It was what Kiba supposed first.

Somehow, after all, there was something in common between him and the Queen.

"May I ask you, Hyoudou-san, what did she show to make you think about it?"

The young boy did not even lift his eyes from the book he began to read, thinking a moment. "How to describe it? mmh..." Tilting his head to right and left, he tried to put a word to his deduction. It was ... so natural, for him.

Like she was showing it on her face.

On her face. Not only.

While the boy realized something at one time, he widened his eyes, fixing each member of the peerage a moment.

How could he be so blind? How could he have denied it so easily?

Unbeknownst of what could have passed in his head, the blond boy tried to insist about his request.

"Is there a problem, Hyoudou-sa...?" Karna didn't let him finish his sentence. As if the meaning of his... no, their reactions took all their senses.

"You are like her. Your smile is fake."

He realized it. A fake smile. So fake, so similar to another someone he knew oh too well. The smile that was hiding something in itself to not bother the others.

The smile of secrets.

While Akeno and Kiba stopped to smile, against their own will, Karna didn't stop here.

" And that little Toujou, she is..."

"Enough."

This time, the order was clear.

Crossing her arms, Rias Gremory looked at the human with wrath dancing in her iris. Her aura, naturally calm and serene, was emanating from her like a torrent of power near to be unleashed, something that everyone able to sense demonic energy could feel right now.

Actually, even mere humans would feel that it was not wise to anger the Crimson Princess more. But in her eyes, Karna saw something else. Another thing, hidden in her power.

He saw a furtive plea.

"There are things you don't have the right to step in, Hyoudou-san. " Concluded the King of the peerage. "Your attitude is very unbecoming right now. One to which you begin to become unpleasant" To which Karna just shrugged, like her threats as if was nothing to him.

Reporting his interest in his book, the neglected attitude he seemed to have against her made the Princess gnash.

"You're right. I apologize for imposing myself to you that way. "

Even like that, the peerage, at that very moment, shared the same feelings: that the boy, the human reading a simple book in front of them, the powerless one, had guessed simply too much about them.

The worst part was that he didn't seem to bother either way. If they decided to keep it, he wouldn't bother, and if they decided to share it, he would...

They didn't know what he would do.

However, Rias decided that it was time to... fasten up.

" Mmh, Hyoudou-san? " As if nothing happened, Karna reported his attention to the head of the occult club.

"Yes?"

"Can you go and find Sona for me, please? It's... It shall be about you and your brother."

With a little smile, the young boy stood up and made his move. "Of course. Will you need me?"

"No. Truth to be told, could you leave us for today please? I think I... We would like to think about it without you."

"Sure." While he left, the crimson haired princess finally went to dress herself in her school uniform, knowing well that her peers would not like seeing her naked.

She noticed though that if the young boy liked what he saw, he didn't even manifest the minimum of lust upon her body. Something that was... a little upsetting. She thought she could bring interesting results, like his brother, but the boy was even as impassive at her beauty as Sairaorg Bael.

Which was something, considering the last one was her cousin. But even him managed one or two compliments.

While he left, she noticed her Queen's look at the door. Hers and Kiba.

This was pure hatred.

Pinching her nose, Rias thought that it would be a good thing if Hyoudou Karna managed to shut up sometimes...

*****A few minutes Later*****

Guided by Karna, the council president joined Rias on a game of chess, as they usually do. Calming themselves, Akeno stayed with her King to serve tea and some cakes, while Kiba left to deal with some devil contracts. Koneko, however, told them that she should follow the Hyoudou brothers as much as she could.

First, to recognize their smells. Second, because she wanted to ask the white-haired boy for some snacks.

After all, better combine the peasant and the useful, isn't it?

Due to that, in the occultism room four people were: Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Sona Sitri, and her queen, Tsubaki Shinra.

"I have to admit" began the Sitri heiress "I didn't expect Hyoudou-kun to do the messenger for you. What do you want, Rias?"

"You can have him." answered Rias, making Sona widened her eyes.

"Have him? I thought you needed power. If there is one thing I can sense in Hyoudou's brothers, it is power." Hearing that, her childhood friend had a sheepish smile.

"Ah, yes... I think I will answer to the elder brother and take Hyoudou Issei... He is cute, and funny. I like him more than his brother. Furthermore..." she sent a look to her queen "... my peerage have some... problems with Karna-kun actually. Considering he is your fiance, it is more than legitimate for you to have him."

Gritting her teeth when she heard the word 'fiance', the girl adjusting her glasses, showing some kind of discomfort with this subject.

"You know as well as me that my parents would never accept a human. Furthermore, you could recruit him for a time and trade with me later if that was the problem. "

While she was indeed in the right, the heiress' eyes looked to Akeno for a moment. The brunette, after the boy's departure, managed to smile again, as if nothing had happened in the room. But, if her appearance was that of a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko, the perfect japanese woman incarnate serving tea at the present, the crimson haired king knew she was boiling inside. Maybe even thinking of some ways to avenge herself. The difficult part was that Karna never brought critics to fruitions. He was, painfully enough, as perfect as a man she was as a woman. Unless..

" It's... difficult to handle him. You know as well as me why he is nicknamed the King, isn't it?"

Moving one of her pawns, Sona answered, not understanding why she brought the subject on the table. The boy's nicknamed was approved by everyone in the school, even herself, much to her displeasure at first. She didn't mine anymore now though.

"Of course. Not only is he the first score in the school, surpassing even I, Sona Sitri, but he holds a remarkable spirit. Humble and calm, he support everyone, helping his brother when needed, and protecting sometimes boys of the girl's wrath, sometimes girls from said pervertness. His fanclub is greater than your knight, mine or yours, and even teachers find difficult to refuse him anything. A pure man, full of good will, promised to the highest ranking in society. I even heard that he would have more influence than me in my own school... And I couldn't even deny his requests, as human as he could be. And according to the "boy scouter", his man-size is second only to his brother... A man without fault to point at."

That was a good resume, thought Rias. True, those were all Karna's attributes. Hearing all that, however, Tsubaki tried to ask, insecure about how to take it.

"President... What you are describing... Isn't he too perfect? Even angels aren't like that... "

That was true.

Angels, gods, devils, buddhas were not at this level of... unwavering attitude toward everything. It was like a saint... Well, to be frankly to be sure, all evils in the room began to ask themselves if saints were THAT pure. That good. Even when talking with them, pointing Akeno's and Kiba's defaults, it wasn't anything like a reproof. It was merely facts for him. Painfully blank and fair.

But, Tsubaki was right, no one should be like that. A thought that made Akeno bring out her mischievous smile.

" An interesting point you make here, Shinra-san... But he is quite the mystery... Wait a second, how do you know about his size?"

"Who do you think gave him that title?"

Another thing to add to his panel. As Karna was as perfect as he may be, he holds a few secrets about himself. Few secrets that Rias may have been able to take out. But first, she had a question to answer.

" A perfect being like him is suitable for you... But a flawless man is too much for my peerage. If only he had power, I would think about it, but... he is only a human, and I fear I wouldn't have any piece sparing for him after his brother, potentially."

A false assumption, though. While it was true she didn't know how much pawn Issei would take, she did have a knight and a bishop piece sparing. A knight piece that could be extremely suitable for the King of Kuoh, she though, moving said piece on the chessboard. However, she couldn't explain the true reasons to Sona. Just because she herself ignored how broken her peerage could be.

Should she know, the council president would have disapproved of her choice, most probably. But the fact is, Karna would not endanger them, no matter his power. He would break their spirits even more. Without even wanting. And that was something she could not handle.

She notices, however, the sitri heiress glaring at her, obviously not believing her. Sighing, she moved her queen on the board while the petite woman concluded the subject.

" ... Then you will need his brother sooner to prepare him against Riser... With his brother's support, you could recruit him easily for now, isn't it?"

The king and the queen of the Gremory family cracked a little smirk

" We... are on our ways..."

And actually, they should even arrive to uncover a little more about the mystery named Hyoudou Karna.

*****Week-end*****

According to Issei, this would be the greatest day of his life! To be able to have a full day with Himejima Akeno herself was a dream made reality.

Arriving to the date spot three hours before the idol, having brushed his own teeth no less than a dozen times, having bought new pants for the occasion, all the date already planned in his mind, it was perfect.

He repeated the way like ten times during the weeks, memorizing places, timing and all, choosing all the steps very cautiously. His own brother, at his request, gave him some tips about the meeting, surprisingly good in his opinion. After all, he didn't know the eldest as one to be careful about that. According to Karna, though, the tips came from their parents, given to him when they hoped he would have a date someday.

Obviously, when the idol appeared, just in time, asking if he had to wait, Issei answered something he always wanted to say.

" Don't worry, I just arrived."

Somehow, he always find that cool. And as it was a pleasant answer to give for a girl, there was only a plus.

Hell, he fucking trained for days just to be able to say it in front of a girl without having his shyness taking up on him. Mainly with the help of a freaking mirror, right, but hey, better that than nothing.

Unexpectedly, the first part of the date went rather smoothly. and to him, it was soooo nice to bale to walk while holding hands with a beautiful girl. So moved, effectively, that he thought for a moment he would have cried in the middle of the street just for that. But he gave his all. No panic, stay calm, no rush, was the three main commandment rotating in his brain.

Sometimes cut by the girl's beauty. It wasn't fair at all, in his opinion, to have such great butts, amazing tits that could likely explode the dress she wore, long and silky hairs flowing as a river... Oh, he could nearly become a poet. Speaking of a poem...He had one in his head perfectly appropriate for this situation.

_"Je plongerai ma tête amoureuse d'ivresse_

_Dans ce noir océan où l'autre est enfermé ;_

_Et mon esprit subtil que le roulis caresse_

_Saura vous retrouver, ô féconde paresse,_

_Infinis bercements du loisir embaumé !_

_Cheveux bleus, pavillon de ténèbres tendues,_

_Vous me rendez l'azur du ciel immense et rond ;_

_Sur les bords duvetés de vos mèches tordues_

_Je m'enivre ardemment des senteurs confondues_

_De l'huile de coco, du musc et du goudron."_

Shit. The poem was perfect, french poesy of one of the greatest authors he known, but the r was a pain to pronounce. He noticed, though, something very cool.

Bullseye. Akeno watched him during all the time reciting the poem, her eyes widened as Issei recited the text. It was a real pain to learn it, but if he could have that kind of reaction, he would do it again without complaining!

I mean, surprising a girl was a thing. Surprising a girl nicely was a plus, as he saw the idol watching him with a smile. And making that said girl BLUSH, proving that she understood the text, was an all-out victory!

" ... Ara ara... That was a surprise, Issei. I didn't expect you to know such things. You are lucky that I knew french though. I wonder what you would have done if I wouldn't..."

Far from dissuading him to continue, the boy thumbed up.

" I suppose I would have to translate it on the spot. But hey, was that a bad bet?"

"fufufu... No, Issei, it definitely wasn't..."

The newt was less surprising though. First, they enjoyed the date by going to a clothing store, and having a look at decorations for their rooms. Something he had trouble when he realised something: Akeno's decoration seemed... far from innocent. For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant, letting Issei being able to watch his girlfriend eating her strawberry sundae, apparently loving it.

More than once, the boy thanked his parents for giving birth to him. Just because he would be able to go on a date, understand how fellow teenagers feels when they did, and being able to have a girlfriend! with that, no one could doubt about his ability to continue the family line! he could nearly make fun of his brother for it! Not even counting Motohama and Matsuda, to whom he could now laugh at!

When the afternoon came, reaching the end of the date, Issei's excitement was at his peak. Would he be able to have a kiss from the number two idol of the school? If that was the case, he doubts to be able to even WALK the way back.

However while the sunset came, he noticed the girl was... looking at the sun.

Him, alone with a girl, sunset ON, clear view on the streets and the park ahead. A wonderful setting.

" It was nice, Ise-kun"

His closed nicknamed AND the -kun? luck rising up! hard! very hard! The boy couldn't help but brighten at this new state: being closer to one of the Onee-sama!

" It was so perfect... As perfect as your brother... fufufu... Hyoudou Karna, leave that body at one! "

Issei couldn't help but go on the flow, grasping his heart with his hand

" Damned! my identity is discovered! what will you do to me, you devil?"

"Uhuh... what about a nice kiss to punish you?"

BULLSEYE! she was laughing, telling him she WOULD kiss him! And as if that was already gained, Issei closed his eyes, before approaching his girlfriend. Lips front, ready to ki-.

" ... Yes... Perfect , like your brother..."

" ... uh? "

Issei opened up his eyes, his behaviour stopped by that sentence.

Himejima Akeno was looking at the sun again, her eyes hidden by some locks of hair. He sensed something was off. And somehow, his mood lessened. he wanted to kiss her, to do very naughty things to her, but... But he could see something was off with her.

He was her boyfriend, isn't it?

" ... Akeno... senpai?"

As if she heard him, the brunette smiled.

" It must be hard for you, Ise-kun. Having such a perfect brother... Shining like the bright of the sun..."

" ... I don't understand."

"Well, you should feel inferior to him, isn't it? or maybe you're the type to feel domina-"

"Not that. Why do you call him perfect?"

Surprised, she stopped to admire the sun to watch Issei. The boy was getting his head , as if he effectively didn't understand his own brother's perfection. Wasn't he blind? Or was that something they truly didn't know about the King of Kuoh? Intrigued, she asked the younger brother.

"Why, isn't he you beloved brother? The one you look up to? I thought you would be the first to support him as such. "

Hearing that, Issei just... laughed.

He just couldn't help it. He was in a date, with a wonderful girl, with a perfect setting to kiss before doing lots of naughty things. The luck of his life, the apex of his day, and here he was... laughing like a madman.

"AHAHAHAHAHah... ahaha... sorry... Onii-sama, perfect? ahahahah... sorry, sorry... Are you interested by him, perhaps? That's why you asked me for a date?"

Widened her eyes, she tried to compose herself, nearly feeling bad about it. Then realized something.

It wasn't his first time. Being used to attain the King of Kuoh. he was used to it. But he didn't seem to resent him at all. Which, considering his known pervertness, was an exploit. Maybe they misjudged the young boy, after all. A moment, she thought of denying it, before remembering Karna's advice.

_'Beware, for you would not be better than the one that did it to you'_

Never.

"... Well... You seem to take it well..."

"I became used to it, you know. But in itself, I find it funny."

"... What do you mean, Ise-kun?"

"Onii-sama is strong. Intelligent. Generous. A genius, with a good personality. The complete opposite of myself. And that's why I love and respect him. I want to be the future harem king, but he never thought about a girlfriend. I have friends, while he stays alone. I talk mostly with them, he answers to everyone. Onii-sama never 'care' about others. Not even trying to understand. While I 'go' to people, Karna 'reacts' to people without looking."

Remembering the talks she had with him, Akeno blinked a few times, not understanding what he meant.

"... He sounded like a clairvoyant boy to me, ise-kun."

"I may have formulating it badly... He understands _how_ people are, since we were children. But he doesn't _mind_. You can be the worst _scum_ of earth or the greatest _saint_, he will behave with you equally. He just doesn't care about what or how you are. While physically close, he always is distant. If someone is killed, he would consider it as _normal_ as someone reading a book. He doesn't care about how you compose yourself, he will just act as how you _are_. that's what I meant:

Onii-sama cares about everyone on a daily basis, but none specifically. He seems perfect... But that's his greatest flaw. He just _appears_ like that. Even if..."

"... if?"

Akeno noticed something. A hesitation in Issei's tone. Maybe something wrong about his brother?

"... Even if sometimes, I wonder why he speaks to me like he was speaking about someone else. Like someone that holds a special place in his heart... But not me."

A few minutes passed by, before Akeno sighed.

Well, done was done. Just have the second part of her mission be taken care of for now.

"... Well, you are a good boy, Ise-kun... I feel sorry for not being a good girlfriend for you... But I can give you a good reward nonetheless for your effort."

REALLY? A REWARD? Issei watched her, beaming as if she would have told her to kiss. Well, no kiss, no more naughty, buut... He had a good moment, and a reward! And he who thought he would come back home with only bad thoughts!

"Ise-kun, we shall be waiting for you after school tomorrow... At the occult research room. Would you want to become a new member?"

"YAAAHOOOOOOOO! FINALLY BEING ABLE TO BE WITH BOTH ONEE SAMAAAAAA!"


	6. Paths

**Warning: english is not my first language, I'm french. However, I hope that you will find pleasure by reading it. Do not hesitate to tell me my mistakes in the comments, I intend to improve myself with more chapters I do.**

**The Nasuverse and Highschool DxD are both respectively TYPE MOON and Ichiei Ishibumi works.**

**please support the official release.**

**A great thanks to DarkLord331, that offered me this challenge to make a Karna evolving in DxD universe (as an OP character).**

**A thanks to my friend too, that became a beta for my sake o/.**

**I am sorry if my delay become more important for now, school taking its burdens.**

**As always, some questions to answer (I won't answer them all, sorry, bu I read all don't worry):**

**Logron: you are not forced to like that style.  
**

**HallowedExistance: Continue your cristicism, guy. I don't say I will correct the precedent chapter for now, but it helps me for the future chapters, those are mistakes I will care about if you point it out o/. I am aware my english is far from perfect, after all.**

**DanteSparda12: refrain yourself to post something like that in the future. I honestly even don't see why copypasting vsbattle wiki.**

**Guests: Sins and flaws are two different things, and if angels cannot sins, they can have flaws. Furthermore, keep in mind it's in dxd and a devil opinion here. I am not writing that fic to bash Rias. Keep in mind it's devils talking about feebles humans.**

**Edelweiss: Actually, yeah, I am playing with all his passive abilities, except Divinity for now (reasons will be explained later)**

**Alexkellar: I hope you will continue to like it. i think this chapter will answer thoses questions XD.**

**Rhongominyad: Yup, that's it. Although in fate, Karna isn't remarkable about it, judging by his appearence and the armor covering it. Biggest of the bunch would be Arjuna, ironically. It was a fun fact in the Mahabharata, and you can "see the pack" in some arjuna's pictures in fate. But hey, Japan and sizes...**

**Jabez, Js and Java (same person I suppose?): Do not bother, I won't. I don't see the point anyway, it's a nasuverse cross over, not a mahabharata crossover. So all your point here are irrelevent. Furthermore, I don't like to mix something that does not belong in both the universe I use. I prefer to adapt the astras according to the nasuverse rules, this is more interesting. Be it in nasuverse or in DxD, Indian cosmogony myth couldn't work anyway, since all pantheon exists (and I don't want to play "which one is the biggest" about mythology, it's just a matter of fanboyism).**

**Furthermore, I have to disappoint you, but don't mix the trimurti with the daevas. Pashupata, for exemple, is a weapon against whom Karna can't be protected, even in myth. Sooo, no, his armor is not even that absolute. (I mean, Surya, protecting against the Destroyer? lulz).**

**If I had to use a Mahabharata character from the myth, I would have taken someone else. Arjuna is here because I thought using here at first, after all.**

_Chapter 6: Beginning of paths  
_

The next day was more than Issei could even think to handle.

At first, the scene before him seemed perfect. But entering the Occult Research Room, he noticed two things : the School Council president, Shitori Souna, was here, apparently playing chess with his brother, Karna. While happy to see his brother waving at him, Issei noticed both were extremely taken by the game, leading him to watch more closely.

Both became quite the legend in the chess game, even if his brother wasn't even trying to. After all, the day he won against Shitori was graved in the school's marble. Though it was a secret match, anyone in the school already knew its results.  
Both had all their attention towards the board, leading him to think he never even saw the president THAT tense, even during exams. Karna, while less tense, seemed concentrated as much as her. Having watched him play quite a few times, Issei watched the board itself, curious.

"You brother is a remarkable opponent, Hyoudou-san."

Being called, the young boy lifted his head, looking at the one saying that. Yuuto Kiba. Prince of the school. Nemesis of all boys. He COULD have been like Karna, if only he TRIED to help his peers. But no. Smile and ignorance were their only rewards when they tried to lead him to peek with them one day.  
Not only did he refuse, but he even warned the kendo club. If his brother wouldn't have been here, the situation would have been... complicated.

"Do not bother about their match, though. It's some kind of ritual for them. Each day, Shitori-san rematch with him. I believe the odds are quite even now. Isn't that right, Shinra-san?"

Inside, Issei smiled. Having two of the four most beautiful women in the school united at the same freaking room was truly a blessing from the heavens. He didn't know what he did well, but that was something he could call a satisfying reward, whatever why for. The vice-president of the student council, though, seemed to disagree with the prince.

"Seventy-three losses, eighty-nine victories. President forgets everything when they match together like this. The school could burn, Hyoudou-san would be the only one to notice, I think."

Considering Shitori' straight face, Issei was inclined to believe her. However, the sound of water distracted him, catching his attention to another part of the room. A shower. A freaking shower, with a curtain, towels and all.  
And with a voluptuous shadow behind said curtain, reflected by the light. A tall woman, with long hairs, and the reflection left little, very little, to the imagination about her proportions.  
Only imagining which one could be behind gave him a source of fantasy. Considering the members, after all, it could be either Himejima or Gremory. Both were... very inspiring, to say the least.

"... Hyoudou-san is a pervert..." Hearing it, both brothers reacted, thinking of themselves being the subject. The origin of that little sentence was someone Issei never saw before. A little girl, with short white hairs, wearing a cat-like harpin and a little white dress. She seemed frail, watching him with her golden eyes. Ironically, the sight of her pale skin and white hairs, combining with her calm voice, reminded him about his brother. Would have he not been his brother, he could have thought of her as a little sister, somehow.

'How cute', he thought. Seemingly reading his mind -Issei always had some difficulties about masking his thoughts-, Koneko made a retreat move on the sofa, seeming uneased by his stare. Before she could manifest her opinion -and eventually thinking about calming the young boy with a kick-, a voice rose behind the shower's curtain.

"President, your clothes are here."

"Thank you, Akeno"

With that, and his sight perceiving another shadow near the shower, Issei realised something truly great. As, the identity of the one washing herself, and the identity of the one aside.  
The idea of having Rias Gremory, Number One beautiful girl of the school, no less dressed than NAKED behind a virtually transparent veil was something to think of. To fantasize of. To dream of. A dream he could brag without complex in front of his pervert friend.  
This was a strange scene. The shadow of the president of the occult club, dressing herself. Somehow, it was like a striptease, but inversed. Well, Issei wouldn't even DARE to trouble this precious moment of a fantasy. Only wishing something more from it : to see the real deal.  
Of course, no way he could, but Karna always told him to be satisfied by a few when the lot is unattainable. Wise words. Perfectly applied here.  
He then realized that it was not two, but the FOUR most beautiful women in Kuoh being in this ... decently oversized room. Okay.  
With a cute little girl. Neat.  
And the prince of Kuoh. Shit.  
And his brother apparently having a relationship... as weird as it was to think about it... with the Ice Queen.  
Which meant that...

"YOU ARE RIGHT, ONII-SAMA!"

"Uuuh?"

While Karna himself only rose his eyebrows by mere reflex, the others, not understanding what he meant, looked at him, not knowing what to think about it. Issei, apparently proud about something, a smirk on his face, seemed... strangely happy?  
Ironically, the concerned one didn't know what Issei was talking about, so he just tilted his head on the side, a questioning expression on his trait. Shitori, however, apparently just noticed the problem around herself, and her opponent's reaction, therefore she tended her attention to the leader of the pervert trio.  
Apparently caught by the shout, Rias and Akeno left the shower, waiting a little, not knowing exactly what passed on the young boy's brain. Or rather, where Karna could have been right, as he said. Akeno, however, didn't miss the occasion to tease the 'King'.

"My, my, Karna-san... I wonder what you have said to your brother... Some of the president's secrets, perhaps? " Shocked by the idea, Rias shortened the distance between her and the boy, who apparently was... lost.  
With no clues to hang on.

"Kaaarnaaaaaa-saaaan? What did you say to your brother? I thought you were waiting for us to tell him!"

In all honesty, Karna didn't know.  
He was pretty sure he said nothing about the devil's nature of their hosts, and the membership of the club were quite well-known in school. Considering he didn't even mention even once her... physical assets, there was nothing in his mind that could have led to such results. However, there must have been something. Perversely important, without a doubt, but he didn't know what.  
And Issei, moving his head positively, like he was in some sort of self-satisfaction, wasn't helping. At all.  
In a few seconds, the King of Kuoh was surrounded by three pissed-of women, which was something... Quite unpleasant. Even more considering he nearly could feel their demonic powers surging from them... Thanks Shinra to just look at his brother, apparently concerned about Issei's sanity.  
Rising his hands as a gesture to defend himself, he tried to ask his brother why he said that.  
He didn't have the time.

"I even repeated myself HOW to present things smoothly yesterday!" claimed Rias.

"Fufufu... I wonder... Just what you didn't say to your brother..." noticed Akeno. Although she was smiling, her eyes were not.

"Explain yourself, Hyoudou-san. You promised, did you not?". If eyes could freeze someone in place, the Sitri's heiress could have put him in a frozen coffin just by her glare.

Watching this seemed to reinforce Issei's will, as he claimed nearly a second after that:

"Of course, of course! Technically, he didn't say anything, but I finally pierced his secret! What a great decision you took, Onii-sama! Right by all mean! Truly PERFECT and appropriate!"

Karna was a great hero before, that's true. He accomplished many things, fought great battles, and won wars.  
But it was the first time since his revival he felt powerless.  
And by the glares of the women staring at him right now, he didn't have to think twice about some... killing intents he just felt now. However, he honestly didn't know what Issei was talking about... And why the girls were reacting that strongly.  
It was Tsubaki that answered that, sighing desperately.

"Well... Nearly four months of tensions, hopes and preparations to see everything blow up because he guessed everything... Even I am feeling a little frustrated..."Aaaaah, so that was it. They were THAT eager to see Hyoudou's younger brother joining them? Apparently. Letting out a little laugh, Kiba, a little more... thoughtful about the situation, thought about what could be caught up by her master.

"Tell me, Issei-kun. So that we can catch up with you now, what did you understand exactly?"

With a big smile, the young boy thumbed up, claiming:

"My aim is to become the harem king... THEREFORE, MY BIG BRO MUST HAVE HIS OWN HAREM! IT'S A MATTER OF PRINCIPLE!"

...

All eyes focused on Issei, while Kiba had to perform some effort to not laugh.  
He couldn't help but to have a sweat drop though.

"... And in which point was he right then?"

"Isn't it obvious?! He is surrounded by three of the greatest beautiful women in Kuoh! That's a perfect harem! Now, Onii-sama can leave me the others!"

...

Karna had one reflex; amongst everything he could have done here. He could nearly hear Arjuna's chuckle inside himself.

He facepalmed. A reaction that Issei didn't miss.

"I would be happy to take them if you don't"

*****A headslap later*****

It took some minutes for the devils to calm down. Some, like Kiba and Akeno, were mainly laughing at the younger brother and his antics, while the others tried to regain their composure and continue like nothing happened at all.

Even if she positioned herself to be able to play chess again, Souna herself couldn't hide the little smile she had, and her pink cheeks spoke for themselves about the shame she felt. Rias had a similar reaction, even if she had to cough a little to maintain her own composure and not laughing herself.  
Feeling shameful and having the urge to laugh at the same time was more than she could handle. But it was the first time she saw ... that.

Hyoudou Issei, sitting in a perfect seiza position, was being given some lectures from his older brother. Oh, of course, that one was as composed as usual, and it was more a "must" than everything, even Issei knew that.  
In truth, the proudly smile the younger had was so bright that even the admonisher one had difficulties in his lesson.  
Seeing Karna being nearly not listened by his own brother was an original sight. But apparently, some ideas seemed to have made their way inside his odd spirit.  
Rias had all the difficulties in the world to not break and laugh when, far from disappointed learning that Karna wasn't dating anyone, Issei "resumed" the situation by...

"No problem, bro. I understand. First come, first served!" which earned him a deadly stare from Souna.

With that said, Karna stopped his lecture and just sighed. He came back to the chess game, not without a quick look to the red-head devil, searching himself for the "why".  
Seeing here an occasion to step up, Rias addressed a great smile to Issei.

"Well... Now that... It's... done." her tone, obviously, had little difficulties being serious. Blame the envy to laugh she felt. "I think we can move to the next... step. Hyoudou Issei, sit down please."

"Already done." Answered the boy, with a sardonic tone. While it was true that he was in seiza position -thanks to his brother-, he didn't seem to bother his posture.  
She noticed that he wasn't watching her face... Oh well.  
With a smug smile on her face, she crossed her legs, giving him a little peak about her panty. When the boy tried to move his head in a ... very interesting position to better watch, the target of his interest was made obvious.

"Fine, then. Do you know why you are here?"

"Nah, except that Himejima-san said that I would have the luck to enter that sanctuary. She did not tell me the details."

... Sanctuary?  
The word made her had a little laugh. how... ironic from the boy.

"All right, then. I wanted to know... what do you think of ... devils?"

Hearing that, Karna changed his attention from the chessboard to her. Though he did not move from his place, he frowned. However, he managed to restrain himself to comment.  
It was no more his matter for now. However, the meaning of his presence here and of the little game with the President made sense, now.

"Devils? Like, Satan, Beelzebub, and all that things? Cross, onion, exorcism and all that stuff?"

"Onion is more for the vampire" answered Rias "but yeah. So?"

"Big bro made me read the Lemegeton, That's all. He said that if I wanted to be here someday, it was the least I could do."

"Your onii-sama is as preventive as usual, I see, fufu..." noted Akeno, before going to make some tea. Standing up, however, Issei made another move that Rias found VERY interesting, nearly leaning his upper half of his body to have a perfect view on her queen's ass.

Yup, definitely a pervert. But she noticed he has some physical aptitudes, thanks to that. At least, a decent agility. She noted, passing by, that the younger brother was a little more muscular than she first gave him credits.  
If Karna was somewhere near to anorexic, but with great physical aptitudes according to his sporting records, Issei was more muscular behind his cloth, slender like a runner.  
She noticed that his body was near Kiba's form, something that she found... strange.

"Mmmh... Well, he was right about that. So. Let me be straight: we are devils."

"... Excuse me, you were saying? ..."

"That we are devils."

Stopping his peek, Issei sent a questioning glare to the girl. Unconsciously, Rias felt him more tense, as if he was ready to jump and run like his life depended on it.  
Subtlety was not her forte, though. And, she had a special trick about it.  
A trick named Karna.  
Who was not playing with Souna anymore, directing all his attention to this conversation.

"Riiight... Well, it's the occult club, so... I suppose it was to be expected... But I have three questions."

Considering the 'news', the young boy was taking it quite smoothly. She invited him to talk with a little nod.

"First, prove it. Second, what do you want from me? And third... I want the opinion of Onii-sama about ... that?"

Three questions easy to handle, thought the heiress. With a little smile, she made her own bat-like wings grow on her back, making it visible to all. By reflex, the young boy stood up with a very... fluid movement, watching with awe at the wings.  
This movement didn't go unnoticed by Kiba, neither Koneko, both frowning about it. Those were moves of a decent fighter. Not an expert, but clearly over the average one for a mere human. Ordered by a gesture of their King, they did the same, showing the boy their own wings.  
Issei's look was circulating from one to another, his brain judging the information he just received from that, wondering if it was a trick. However, Rias answered his second question before he would muster any word about it.

"I think it should be enough... For now. However, I would like to ask you... Hyoudou Issei, I would like you to join me. Becoming one yourself. As for Karna-san..."

She made a wave of his hand, making the reincarnated hero frown a little more.

"This... was not what we agreed, Rias Gremory."

For the first time since the beginning of the talk, Rias flaunched a little. She thought that, by posing the two brothers before the accomplished fact, Karna would have no choice but to comply.  
The answer was more than Issei needed. With a great smile, he looked at his brother. In a sense, having his own brother... well, denying this devilish act was no more than he needed. However, ...

"Nonetheless, she is right, Issei. They are what they claim to be... As for your choice, it is yours to make. Just now that the agreement I had with her implied she had to wait for the next year... You know, to give you time to choose if..."

"Is that a problem?"

Being cut by Issei, the older brother leant a little.

"... What?"

The smile of the younger boy widened, pointing Rias.

"If I am here by your consent and if you know about it, I suppose that they have your approval. So, I'm willing to listen. Tell me the deal."

Karna didn't answer.  
He just closed his mouth, as if his part was done. Rias, happy to see the boy interested, clapped her hands with joy, having some difficulties to restrain herself.  
The wide smile Akeno displayed too when giving the members their teacup was also unmistakable.

"Very well, here is the deal: Do you know how to play chess?"

"I'm more of a Shogi player, actually." answered Issei, earning him a stare from the Student Council president "Karna insisted that I play it since we were young. 'If you want to be the Harem king, you have to learn how to handle others', he said."

"Well well well... Did your brother made you learn more things like that for the sake of your dream, Issei-kun?" asked Akeno, her tone half-amused, half-curious.

To everyone's surprise, Hyoudou Issei... began to cry.  
His tears, flowing abundantly, were even more speaking than his pitiful, sad tone. As if the mere memory of it was causing extreme suffering for the young boy...  
Although, there was also a tone of... happiness in it?

"Onii-sama is truly an army instructor when he wants to... Having all that training... Learning all those books... he made me memorize all the kamasutra before putting me in all the position, in case I had to use it someday! I had to learn to fight to protect girls, he made me play strategic games to deal with resources, in case I had to gather money and all ! Learn ALL perfumes, wines, recognize good restaurants, and all stuff I could even offer to them... Less than two years ago, I even had to learn all religion, in case my harem isn't of the same faith! AND I AM NOT ENTERING DETAILS!"

Hearing that, all people sent a curious glare to the albino. Who was just whistling, a little smile on his lips.

"Even though you complain, you asked for more, little brother."

"OF COURSE I WOULD!" answered Issei, clutching his fist with all his might "If it is for the sake of my dream, it's nothing but a little prize to pay!"

Such natural reactions made Rias have a little laugh, before she made a little piece of chess appearing on her hand, regaining his attention.

"I would love to learn more about it later, but I have a story to tell you. In chess, you see, you have the King, the Queen, the Knight, the Rook and the Pawn. These... pieces allow me, the King, to reincarnate a human -like you- into a devil -like me-..."

*****A few minutes Later*****

It lasted the time for a game. The time for a chess game between Karna and Shitori Souna -or, as Issei learnt it, Sitri Sona, another heiress- that concluded to Sitri's victory. During that time, the young boy was taught what would that mean to become a devil.  
Being reincarnated as a piece of chess with some powers was a good deal to him. A deal Rias broke by telling him she could only transform him using all her pawn pieces.  
Considering the looks everyone gave him, those reactions made him hold his refusal, as it seemed to be a very big deal. Yet, the red-haired devils taught him that it wasn't rare -far from it- for devils to have a harem. While it made him hesitate at first, as if this reason wasn't enough, Karna reminded him that, apart from a few countries, he could never have a harem as a human.

Issei agreed instantly then.

When they realized that Karna just made it to allow Issei to make his dream come true, it earned him some glares. Frowns from Sona and Rias, amused looks from Kiba and Akeno, and a dark glare from Koneko.  
The idea of having a perverted pawn wasn't of her taste. But she said nothing, accepting the facts.  
Leaving them for the transformation ritual, Sona, Karna and Tsubaki left the room, leading Sona to speak to the boy.

"I thought you would be upset. It was earlier than you wanted to, after all."

Karna shrugged, like it wasn't something worthy to bother.

"True. But it's not that bad if it's early, after all. He may have more times to grow up among them, after all."

"You say that, as if you know that danger would come." noticed Tsubaki "Did you notice something that we didn't?"

"Being the eight-pieces pawn of the heiress from one of the most important clan of the devil world... Do I need to?"

The comment made the queen have a dry smile.

"Point taken... "

Sona readjusted her glasses, smiling to the boy. With one in... She had nothing to lose.

"That makes me think. I have a Rook and a Knight ready for you, you know. Allow me to reiterate my invitation. Now that your brother will be one of us, don't you want to join him?"

When she asked him, the only thing he could answer her was a gentle, sad smile.

'Don't do that, it's unfair' thought Sona, her cheeks feeling hotter.

"I am sorry... I cannot accept."

"Why?" asked Tsubaki "While I could understand your refusal as long as you brother wasn't, you have none to refuse... Furthermore, you can be strong..."

"Tsubaki, stop it." interrupted Sona. "If he refuses, we have to respect his decision."

Especially him.  
A little detail that didn't go unnoticed by her Queen.

"... Fine, president."

"That being said" Sona turned back to the boy "I also want to know why you cannot."

"For two reasons, to be honest. The first is him."

"Him?"Not answering more, Karna left his right hand, before making a blue sphere appears onto his hand.

The orb, while small like a fist, contained a tremendous amount of power...  
To be frank, by watching it, Sona and Tsubaki felt like they could be pulverized by the sheer power they felt.  
A cold shiver ran down their spin.

"... Karna-san... is that... ?"

"It can be considered as my sacred gear, I suppose... Although the real problem is the soul that resides in it. It... shares my destiny, after all. I cannot decide without him acknowledging it... And he is actually sleeping, I am afraid."

Him.  
While he was not defining him, Sona noticed a... strange glare at the orb. The same way the albino looked at his brother.  
No. Even fonder of.  
Whoever was he, that soul should have been a peculiar value to the albino. Even if that unknown power...  
Unconsciously, she felt happy that the one getting a hand on it was Karna, of all people.  
When the sphere disappeared, Sona noticed finally that she and Tsubaki wasn't breathing. Such was the power they felt from that... little... sphere of magical energy.

"As for the second reason... Let's just say that it would be insulting."

"Insulting?"

"If an angel asked you to become one of them, would you accept?" asked the albino.

"Of course n... Oh, I see what you mean." answered Sona.

She then realized the main problem.  
It wasn't the soul in the sphere.  
Hyoudou Karna was too proud as a human. That was as simple as that.  
Feeling a little shameful to have stained that pride with her proposal, she couldn't help but dodge his eyes. Something he noticed quickly, posing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I will always be here if you need my help."

"Thank you, Karna-san."

Even though he had such powerful power, however... he was still a human.  
But for the first time, she noticed, the hidden strength behind his grip.  
Maybe he wasn't that weak, after all?  
As Karna began to walk to the exit, Sona's glare was following him, lost in her thoughts.

"Hyoudou Karna. The more we know about him, the more he seems... out of space."

"Do you say that because of the shreds?" asked Tsubaki, earning her a questioning look

"The shreds?"

With her fingers, the queen pointed at her King's shoulder, where Karna had put his hand to comfort her.  
Her eyes widened by surprise.  
Smithereens of skin was upon her shoulder.

"Is he... moulting ?"


	7. Drop into the Sea

**Warning: english is not my first language, I'm french. However, I hope that you will find pleasure by reading it. Do not hesitate to tell me my mistakes in the comments, I intend to improve myself with more chapters I do.**

**The Nasuverse and Highschool DxD are both respectively TYPE MOON and Ichiei Ishibumi works.**

**please support the official release.**

**A great thanks to DarkLord331, that offered me this challenge to make a Karna evolving in DxD universe (as an OP character).**

**A thanks to my friend too, that became a beta for my sake o/.**

**I am sorry if my delay become more important for now, school taking its burden.**

**As always, some questions to answer (I won't answer them all, sorry, bu I read all don't worry):**

**Victorsan: A very good question. Well, the answer is: it will appears. While he doesn't have Vijaya (in the nasuverse, his bow is said to be Krahmastra Kundala), it is "full edge" Karna, no limited by a vessel (like Gil is in CCC). He, however has not awakened his power for now ;). You shall see a glimpse of what he is able in the next chapter.  
**

**Cookizilla: it's coming, it's coming. Don't hesitate to PM me for the advices, by the why. While I can't guarantee I will correct the chapter in itself directly (above from the most obvious mistakes), I shall keep it in mind for the next ones as good as I can. **

**Suzululu4moe: I already know when and how to put it, it would have to wait the Excalibur Arc tho.  
**

**Akakiru: Yes he is a demigod, but gods in nasuverse and in DxD are kinda different, so it is difficult for the others to sense him. They will find out , but after a bit of a time.  
**

**ex555: I swear on the gods... That idea will be used, one way or another!**

**diego muoz agama: Please, in english (or french) next time XD. But I can't answer without spoiling. let's just say that I already thought about it :).  
**

**FckItI'mAnEngineer: Therefore you should know that's how Karna is in the Mahab, actually. he was exactly like that with Duryodhana, another life won't change him. Yeah, I read it too :p. And Karna isn't one to change, be it in nasuverse nor in myth.  
**

**Furthermore, it's not the Mahabharata version. In the Mahabharata it's even worse, he tried to conquer half of India just to offer it to Duryo as a Gift. He refused to take his inheritance while it would have stopped a war. And I am not talking about the judgements he made during all the story... He is just like that, and isn't that why we love that hero?**

**Js: Aaah, I see your mistake here. It seems you have a misunderstanding about the hindu mythology. Very well, let me indulge you with three elements:**

**First thing first: Karna was already beaten with his armor on. By Arjuna. And I am not talking about just in a competition here: he effectively incapacitated all Kaurava's heroes when he was playing as Brihannala. Being invulnerable does not mean being invincible, that was a title that only one man in the Mahabharata recieved in the end. Aaaand he was hurt when his armor was ON. That's all the point of the reason about the curse he suffered from Parashurama, btw. **

**Second thing coming: your made a HUGE mistake: putting everyone as "gods". However, the Trimurti and the Devas are not on equal footing. At all. Each one of the Trimurti could destroy all the devas if they wanted to. While some of the heroes in the Kurukshetra war was said to be able to beat all the celestial army (Indra included) more than one times (Bhima, Bhishma and Drona, most of the time), it was stated that if Ashwattama would have let his Shiva part do the talking , and if Krishna became Vishnu, the Kurukshetra war would have been a formality. The difference between them is like comparing angels with God in bibilical mythology. And, for the record, Krishna as a human is stated to be as strong as Arjuna (the only one he really fought actually), so yeah, Krishna being beaten is not that big deal. Highly difficult, but not impossible. As Vishnu, however, he could just OneShot all the indian heroes and devas together, that's the first thing said in the Rig-veda.**

**Third point: Hanuman's boon was not given by "the gods". It was given by Brahma. To give you an element of comparison, Indrajit and Ravana was beaten like pulps by a hero with just one boon from Shiva and not even one astra, and what made Indrajit truly dangerous was not even his astras, but a boon from Brahma too (to be frank, Indrajit is highly overrated imo, but that's not the point here). that's the only thing Lakshmana and Hanuman tried to cancel. The only one able to oppose a Trimurti is another one of the Trimurti, it's as simple as that. **

**By the way: for everything relating to the Mahab, be conscious it will be the last time I am talking about it. If you want to talk about it, PM me and I will gladly answer you. But for this story, it is not needed, and I won't answer anymore in the commentary itself.**

**Also, I would like to mentioned that I read the books in their entirety. So no need to send me a video or whatever tyalking about how great Karna is and all. I know the man, as I know his peers. And while he is less overrated than Indrajit, sometimes it is worst. Furthermore, you can always deal with someone invulnerable. Achilles proved it by killing a son of Poseidon with that attribute and no weakness. Caenis had no weaknesses too btw.**

Chapter 7: The Drop into the Sea

While Karna didn't accept to become a Devil, same couldn't be said for Issei.

At the beginning, it went quite smoothly, the Gremory heiress transforming him a few hours after his agreement. However, the few days after went a little difficult for him. Moreover, the two brothers noticed some peculiar things about the transformation.  
First and foremost, Issei's physical abilities rose. While before he could claim himself to be quite healthy, now he could be properly qualified as a top level athlete, being able to run during thirty minutes at full speed. Though still far from impressive in a surnaturel world, that was something rather noticeable by human standards.

Second, he became sort of weak to light. Mainly during the day, the boy complained frequently about being tired, when night seemed to fuel him indefinitely. As expected from a dark species, stated the young boy casually.  
Still, it could become a trouble. Fortunately, Rias mentioned quickly that it was only a temporary problem, as most of the reincarnated devils ended themself adapting to daylight. Although they would stay weaker to light, daylight was manageable after some times for a devil...

Third, as an incarnated devil, Issei had to run a few errands for Rias Gremory. The latter explained to both brothers it was mostly pacts to gain power, money and influence but in appearance alone it would be nothing more than a mere professional contract for Karna.  
The only limit he imposed to the red-haired King was to allow her new pawn to choose his own hours. A simple factor she accepted without any hesitation.

And finally fourth, but not the least, the talent laying inside the boy. So great that Shitori Souna grumbled during the last month of the year. As they explained, a person's value is decided by the number of pieces they need to reincarnate, and Issei was… one of the most valuable person Rias ever found. Nearly equal in raw piece quality with her queen.  
For a human being to require such a number of pieces, it left no doubt about the origin: Sacred Gear.

Funnily, it wasn't so much to pay considering that information… By Karna's own terms, it was even cheat, considering what it was. When the young pervert discovered his Divine Weapon, a red gauntlet known as « Twice Critical », the experienced warrior immediatly judged it as an insanely powerful weapon.  
Being able to double your strength was absurd, no matter how you looked at that. And now ? He was immortal, leaving him many rooms for improvements. That would mean he has now a way to double the basis power that training could give him.  
Even considering it wasn't, as Rias supposed first, his true power, it was insane in itself. If his Archnemesis had such a weapon in his arsenal…  
Kurukshetra war would have been a formality, nothing more.

The end of the year arrived quickly, allowing Issei to spend holidays with Karna and his family.  
But this time…

*****Forest, holidays*****

"You are sure about it, Issei ?"

"Yes, Onii-sama."

As both their parents wanted to go on a trip for holidays, both brothers ended to be alone during that time. Although Issei wanted to take advantage of it by doing some devil jobs, it appeared that both the heiress and their peers chose to go to hell in order to see their families.  
A situation allowing Hyoudou brothers to be alone for nearly two months, without much… friends to hang with.  
Not that Karna even bothered with his brother's friends.

However, during one night, he had a little talk with Issei, ending with him mentioning the raw -but undeniable- potential his sacred gear holds. Sure, comparing to another Sacred Gear User, it was shit. Why bother about a power-up when you were weaker than your rival ? Especially when the said rival had the fabulous power to create any sword he could think of.  
A short moment of realization leading Issei to curse the Prince of Kuoh for nearly an entire hour, while his brother decided to let it go, waiting for him to finish his rain of swearings.  
The following day, Issei asked him a way for him to become stronger.

His pleading was so sincere, his wish so pure, even if his purity was based on perversity. But his sexual desire was, in Karna's point of view, honesty incarnate. Even more important, his brother was one of the few persons that made his … kinky behavior not a shame, but a pride. Being a leech was his pride, dealing with women his forte. That sincerity of his was something Karna had to respect.  
Inside, it was no different than Ashwattama's Rage, after all. A brother in all sense but blood. One of the mighty warrior of the Kurukshetra war, a Rati (warrior) equal to himself and Arjuna. The incarnation of the Destroyer himself.  
To criticize Issei would be no less than an insult to his old friend's antic. A source of will is a source of will, be it rage, pride, greed… or the mere nature of being a hero itself.  
Karna have always admired this kind of people. Those able to find something to move on, to have something to hold pride in.  
His own pride, after all, claimed such tolerance.

That's why, a few hours later, both moved towards the forest to be able to train. It was true, somehow, that Issei was given some lessons from him. But he never asked his brother for a lesson so straightly before

"Listen, Onii-sama. I am no genius, and I'm fine with that. Honestly. But if all I have to do to use that power is to become stronger, it must be you. I see no one in this city stronger than you."

The comment gave Karna a slight smile "Your world should become larger, Issei… There are many people stronger than I, a simple human. You could…"

However, his protest was quickly cut by Issei "I could. But you are here, they are not, and you are stronger than me at the moment."

Scratching his head a moment, Karna answered him with a perplexed expression on face "While it may have been true before, your reincarnation made you stronger, remember ? According to Gremory-san, you didn't even need a seal to restrain the pieces power, making you, by a matter of fact, the strongest pawn physically speaking. The training I already gave you would be smooth, and you are able to destroy concrete by sheer strength now… Why would you need me ?"

"… Tell me, Onii-sama, would the strongest always be the winner ?"

An interesting question, thought Karna. A very interesting question.  
One that he couldn't answer. To him, by his own fault, his own weaknesses, Arjuna was the strongest. Duryodhana, by his will, was stronger than him too. Bhishma, blessed the old man, was as strong as wise.  
He wasn't that much, but the others put him on a pedestal on their own accord. While he was proud to be a hero of old times, he wasn't one claiming to surpass others, far from it.  
Would have he won against Bhima because he was stronger ? Preposterous, his strength didn't reach Bhima's. Same for… the young one. His only shame in his pride as a warrior. Same for the young homunculus…  
The answer was given, but the hero himself wasn't sure of his truth this time.

"… To be strong and to win are two different things, Issei."

"You need to be strong in order to win, Onii-sama. I need to be stronger to rise as a devil, and to get my harem ! It's simple, plain, but logical : if I'm weak, how could I handle my girls ?"

"… ahah…"  
Well… It was a kind of philosophy.

With a little smile, Karna lifted his hands, taking his position.  
One foot ahead, right hand slightly behind the left, both before his own torso.  
A simple posture, flawless nonetheless.  
"Very well, Hyoudou Issei. Come at me with the intent to kill."

The next move was nothing more than a blur. When Issei jumped on him to give him a punch without his Sacred Gear activated, the move was… Well, easy to read for Karna.  
Even if he learnt him how to fight, he had to admit, he never taught him real combat arts. More like a practical form of daily exercises and the ability to beat some thugs, really. But now, he had to teach something more.  
He had to make him strong.  
And the only way he knew to achieve this was a real life practice.  
Dodging the clumsy fist thrown at him, the ancient hero moved swiftly. Not faster than his brother, just with much, much more accuracy ; he let himself slip under the fist, escaping the strike, while moving closer.  
In combat, one single move can resolve the fight's issue.  
The demigod's punch made a loud impact in contact of Issei's sternum, sending him flying onto the closest tree.  
If Issei wanted to be serious… He should be prepared for a beatdown.

"I am warning you, Issei… For now, I will really fight you. Most fights can be solved wit only one hit, so you better be prepared for it."

"Give your freaking best !" answered Issei.

Karna cracked a smile. His brother was really like _him_, somehow.  
His resolve wouldn't change the result, however, leaving Issei with bruises all over his body at the sunset.

*****Somewhere else, at the same time*****

"I… surrender…"

Two men, facing each other. Both in armours, while displaying different aspects.  
The first one was covered by a complete armor made by some white metal, covering all over his body. Although someone could compare the integrity of the armor with some suits, considering even his head was covered by some kind of a draconic helm. Yet, cracks were displayed all over his armor, as if it was on its edge, ready to break at this very moment. Furtermore, what should have been his wings were now little pieces of metal, leaving him with four devilish, bat-like wings. Smoke was surrounding his body, the only manifestation of a dire struggle.  
While that man was kneeling, manifesting his submission against his enemy, a third person made his appearance.

A forty-years old looking man with nice features and dark hairs cut by a golden bang in the middle, wearing nothing more than a kimono in a relaxed manner, an amused smile on his face.

"My, my. You see, Vali ? Told ya I would find you a good trainer. How are ya feeling ?"

"… A few ribs broken. My right arm will need healing, and I fear my crane is in a bad shape… It's a miracle I am actually alive…" An extenuated voice, while the boy tried to move a little and put himself in a more comfortable position.

With a little laugh, the elder turned to the 'trainer'.  
While female fallen angels were peculiarly beautiful as symbol of lust, that man was the masculine pendant of the charm. High by 6,4 feet, his body was build like the vitruvian man physic, in perfect harmony.  
While gorgeous himself, the grin he casually wore displayed mostly a savage, rude kind of charm, like a predator ready to feast on one's body, just to satify an endless gluttony. His hand were open, but he seemed ready to strike nonetheless.

He was the other one wearing an armor, apparently older than Vali's. A splendid, golden armor, covering all his body apart his head. However, while the broken boy had scaled comparable to some kind of a suit, his were more like a medieval type of armor, massive and tough.

"Whatever. I will need you to stop, boy. You have a ... new kind of a job."

"Split it out, old man. I may be a Nephilim, but I am not as patient as you are. What do you want me to do ?"

The older one had a little laugh, as if he didn't expect the 'trainer' to be that patient… And compliant.  
"Oh, nothing much. I need you to go to a school in Kuoh's town. You will have someone to check closely."

"… Isn't that where you sent your three little crows ? Why me ? Don't fear I'll break them ?"

The apparent leader just made a wave with his hand."Pretty much. But I can't speak to them without breaking my anonymity. Sooo..."

"So, you want me to solve your problem at your place since Vali is in no condition to do anything. You are as plain as day, Azazel." A comment that brought the white one to protest.

"Hey, I can fight !"

"Sure. And my mother can breed another child." sarcastically answered the Nephilim, before he shrugged and began his leaving "Well, at the least it should be interesting… But I am not very stealthy, ya remember ?"

"I know, I know. Which is why I already prepared something for you to be quiet." mentioned Azazel "Besides, I may have something that could interest you. Nothing pays more than an interested Nephilim, I suppose." he added. Curious, the golden armor wielder shut his mouth, waiting for the conclusion.

"Speaking about Japan, one of the student is named Karna… Quite a peculiar name, isn't it ?"

"Not really, actually" noted Vali. "Isn't it a common name in India ?"

"Why, yes. In India..." began Azazel

"… Not in Japan" ended the Nephilim." What do you implies, you jackass of a father ? If he was the Original One's descendant, he would be indian, like the others are of the same nationality."

"… Do you remember how he is described in the book ?"

"Well," began Vali "according to the illustrations he is quite large, bulky I should say, with a moustache and long, black hairs. He obviously wears his armor over his body, and has golden earrings, while his eyes are black. His earrings, like his armor, are made of gold." he concluded "But what's the point ? He already had the Armor anyway."

"That's a misconception" answered the Nephilim "As you know now, the Armor hold the ability to hide itself inside the body, but even if I took it from an ancestor, I never had enough luck to find the earrings… Without it, the Armor is nothing but a piece of hard metal. A very hard metal able to be hidden, but a useful piece at most."

"Why ? It's hard like diamond ! "

"Buuuut, it's just an armor." explained Azazel "The earrings hold the power to diffuse its protective ability onto all the body, like a boundary field. Without it, one just need to focus an unprotected part, and it's the end..."

"Get to the point, Azazel. And to complete the information, Karna was not entirely like you described. His descendant was like that, yes, but his body shone like the sun, making his pale skin looking like gold somehow. Glowing like a masterpiece, with hairs that were the 'light of his father'. Actually, the one I fought wielding the armor was really blond. He was like the total opposite of Arjuna described with skin and hairs dark enough for him to be named Krishna, the 'black'."

"Wasn't Krishna the name of Vishnu's vessel ?" asked the young one.

"Precisely. That's why he didn't hold the name for a long time. But that's not the point."

With a little smile, the Head of the Fallen Angel gave the Nephilim a single paper, catching his curiosity by the way.  
Taking the piece of paper, the Nephilim took a look at it, expecting something related to it.

He smirked.

*****End of the holidays, first day of school*****

To say that Hyoudou Issei was impatient would be the understatement of the year.  
He woke up at five, beginning to prepare himself to go to school, without being able to stay in Morphee's arms any longer.  
Due to him and Karna being into different classes, he began school one day earlier than him, and couldn't help but wait the true beginning of the year.  
After all, today, Toujo Koneko would begin her first year. Furthermore, he heard about the upcoming of a new history teacher, which he was curious about, and of course, of course, a new transferred student from Ise. A girl. Motohama had said to have seen her, and she was, by his own word, incredibly hot.  
Onee-sama kind of hot, which made him restless during all the night. He even had to awaken his brother and his parents, feared to be late for school.  
A behavior that lead to his father joking about how he would be happy to see his son as impatient as that during exams, and not just about a girl.  
Obviously, the joke failed to attain his son's ears.

Obviously, Issei ran to school to see those people as soon as possible. Without success, much to his frustration, as none of them were there for him to see. Except Toujo, of course, and the other members of the peerage.  
Therefore, when Karna arrived, he could see his brother chatting with -understand, trying to corrupt - the Knight of Gremory. Passing by quietly to not disturb them, he was caught rather quickly by the hand of a certain black-haired Queen.

"Hyoudou-san ? I apologize for my rudeness, but… can we talk in private, please ?"

The boy looked at her, surprise to be caught like that the first day, first minute at school. Especially considering the normal, polite and smiling disposition of the Priestess of Thunder.  
Oh, well.  
"Of course. No problem."

Following her at a more intimate place in the said school, he noticed the murderous… - or respectful ? - … intent directed to him by everyone.  
He even heard someone suggesting something like 'going out', even if the girl seemed too… serious for him to suppose that.  
Once on the side, the Queen didn't look at him, neither turned to face him.  
Watching her back, he waited until she spoke.

"Tell me… Hyoudou, do you hate me ?"

"…" A little startled by the question, Karna tilted his head. "… Should I ?"

"Well… I don't know… During holidays, I thought about it… You seem to understand me to some extent… But you don't seem to like me. You are rude with me… More than with anyone else… I talked about it with Rias and… and…"  
While she seemed sad to talk about it, the white-haired boy just sighed, before answering frankly.

"Why bother yourself with it ? You don't like me very much, after all." The comment seemed to made her flinch, but he continued. "But no, I don't hate you. How could I ? You are a courageous woman, after all."

"Eh ? " was the only thing Akeno could answer, finally turning her head to face him. She could see him having a tender smile, one that would give anyone a 'everything is okay' vibe "Bu- but…"

"Rias… is a good friend, isn't she ? Not wanting to hurt you and all."

"Y- yes, she is. But… "

"But, is that kind of friend what you need actually ?"

"… What do you mean ?" asked the brunette, not understanding the latent message that the young boy tried to tell her.

Oh, well, subtext was never his forte anyway.

"I do not hate you, Himejima. But, I cannot like you because of the mask you wield." She began to formulate an answer, but the pale boy didn't leave her enough time, concluding his own logic. "And I am okay with that."

"… You… You are contradicting yourself…" noticed Akeno. "You can't be okay if it's leading you to… How hypocrit can that be ?"

"Then, let me be hypocrit." said Karna with a shrugged and a slight tone. "Is that important anyway ? You are in the same peerage of my brother, I am always okay to deal with you and to listen to anything you could want, and you are free to ask me anything you want." he smiled. "I may have refused to become a devil. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends. You can talk to me anytime you want. Always."

Ending his little speech, Karna began to walk to the entrance of the school, letting the brunette at the place.

Before she could move, Rias came closer, while Akeno was staring at the back of the King of Kuoh.

"So ? » began the King « How was it ?"

"… " Deep in her thoughts for a moment, the Queen finally noticed the question "I… I think… I can talk to him… about that…"

"… You don't fear he would despise you ?"

While the question was legitimate, Akeno sent a glare at her best friend, her lips curving up to make a smile. "I don't think Karna is able to despise anyone or anything…"

"Oh-hooo ? …" noticed Rias with a mirror smile "Already first-name basic ? I thought you weren't interested in this boy ?"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, Rias, you know that."

"Touché." She came closer, sending a look at Karna. "Do you think you could ? …"

"No. I don't think I could." Akeno stopped her in her track "And even if I could, I don't think I would want to. If he is like I imagine… I would want to…"

"I know, Akeno, I know, but… "The Gremory Heiress seemed worried "… He is human."

"Yes." she muttered "He is nothing but a man…"

*****A few minutes later, at class*****

"Greetings everyone."

"Good morning sensei !"

The new teacher was a man in his late twenties, with beautiful, fine features, mostly europeans. While beardless, his hairs were long enough to attain his own hips, blue like the sky.  
While smiling, he had a gentle, soft demeanor that seemed to put everyone at ease, like a saint of some sort wanting the happiness of everyone in his sight.

"Allow me to introduce myself, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Sôjikyû Saga. I am your new teacher, and I am here to make you learn history and geography. You have a few minutes to ask some questions, if you want."

Instantly, questions fused from everyone, and met a very patient teacher.

"How old are you ?"

"Twenty-eight."

"Where are you from ?"

"My mother lived in Tokyo."

"You are tall, Sôjikyû-sensei !"

"Six feet and sixteen inch to be precise, young girl."

"What's your hobbies ?"

"Cooking."

"What do you ..."

As expected, the question and answer session continued for a while, but the new teacher never left his soft, patient smile. Karna and the others also noticed that the new professor never looked at someone more intensely than another, always looking in the eyes of the one he was talking to.  
Handsome, soft, and mature… He nearly could smell another fan club growing. Maybe girls would forget him for some time. While he was happy to help them all, having a moment to rest would be nice…

After a few more minutes, the teacher clapped his hands, making everyone silence before his announcement.

"In any case, I have to tell you the new student will be in your class. I expect from you to be nice to her. If not, It would be my pleasure to put some discipline into your head and smashing it in a wall."

While his gentle behavior made it sound like a joke, making everyone laugh except one student. Karna didn't laugh.

That man wasn't lying.

He was a nice man, yes. One that think no more but the happiness of his neighbors. At the very least, that's the character he judged. The personality he supposed him to have.

But, he did not lie.

A shiver ran through his spin knowing that.

At Sôjikyû-sensei signal, the door opened again, letting the new student enter the room. Student's reactions were instant.

"… wow."

A common opinion at that mere moment, be it from men or women. Even the more high-headed ones doubted the new one even had seventeen years old.  
That girl…, no, that woman, was definitely on par with the four idols of the school. Without any doubt, they would become five in no times.  
With a debatable point about the number one position.

Nearly as tall as Rias herself, the newcomer, while having japanese features and a very, very good-looking face, had fabulously blond hairs, shining like gold under the light of the sun, flowing behind her freely. Beautiful beyond compare, a face without any default to point at. The most striking feature would be the red, gliding, lilac eyes. Glowing as if fire were dancing inside them.

The most interesting part, though - at least for the boys undoubtedly - would have been her three size.

As harmonious … no, as lust-inducing as Akeno's.  
But, Karna could see something in her. Something more.  
A sheer, indomitable will.

_*So, that's her…*_ thought Karna, remembering what his brother said about the new girl.

A girl that not only catched Motohama spying on her, but also stroke his balls so hard that it nearly traumatized him, leading him to refuse to tell her three size to anyone. Making it would have made her strike him again and, to quote him, 'he didn't want to loose his precious jewels at any cost'. According to his brother, it was a matter of minutes regarding the doctor for him to not lose everything that made him a man.

Be it as it may, she made her point to them : No. Pervert.

He smiled. Somehow, inside him, he already liked her. Moreover, she felt… oddly familiar.

Noticing the look the King of Kuoh sent to the newcomer, Akeno squinted. It was the first time the boy seemed to glare at someone, and she didn't like it.  
Rias could nearly hear a growl from her, making her chuckle.

Without noticing the reactions she seemed to inspire, the unknown girl introduced herself.

"Greetings everyone ! I am Kinkaku Tenjô, nice to meet you ! My hobbies are kimono collections, tea ceremony and reading mangas, I practice swordplay since I am eight, and my greatest dream is… to find a hubby !"

…  
Rias just smiled, hiding her desire to laugh at the presentation.  
Karna nodded.  
Only Akeno seemed to grind. She was the only one in the room noticing something was off with that woman. Something she didn't like one bit.

While she didn't know why, her feminine instinct kicked in, telling her Kinkaku Tenjô was nothing more than a mortal enemy. Incredibly dangerous.  
Once she ended her speech, Sôjikyû-sensei pointed the case she seemed to carry onto her back.

"I assume it is a blade, then ?"

"Exactly !" answered the young woman « I never ever leave it! But be at ease, the case is carefully sealed. Even stealing it from me wouldn't allow someone to open it, mwahahah ! It's like a family present that holds a lot of value for me, ya know !"

"Fine, then. There is a free place at the right of Hyoudou-san. Sit there."

"Roger, teach' !" said the girl enthusiastically, before approaching Karna.

"Hiii… I will be in your care, boy."

"Unless your sword is here to cut out future relationship, it should be okay" jested Karna with a smile, making Rias and Akeno blench for the same reason : _*Did Karna juste make a joke here ?*_

Letting a chuckle out, the newcomer sat.

However, at the very moment she was installed, Karna took his table, and stick it to Kinkaku's, making her frowned.  
No less that another girl let out a little growl. Again. By the way, Rias could hear something like sparkles from somewhere nearby.

_*Wow… Hyoudou-san, for Maou's sake, what did you do to my Queen ?*_

Then she noticed.

It wasn't because of jealousy. At least, not only.

The reaction of Kinkaku Tenjô, while suprised, led her to put her hand on the case of her sword. And her frown was anything but doubting. It was the teacher, surprisingly, that resolved that matter by clapping his hands -again-.

"Splendid, Hyoudou-san ! As long as you don't have books, Kinkaku, you can share Hyoudou's to follow the lesson ! Don't forget to buy them soon !"

"I…" began the blonde, noticing her… 'boardmate' going closer and already taking out said books like he was thinking about it already. "I… yes, yes… Hum… Thank you… Hyoudou-san…"

"No problem."

The following hours were spent between grinds from everywhere, boys and girls. The first because they wanted the occasion to go near the new student, and the second because said newcomer already took the attention of the King of Kuoh. The said newcomer was apparently more than pleased to have the attention of said King.

*****A few days later*****

While the first day were difficult for most of the students, the followings were better, as Karna didn't have to monopolize Kinkaku. Rias, however, committed the mistake to talk with her about mangas, both becoming buddies in this subject.  
They could talk during entire hours about characters, plots and everything, all in a passionate way of talking. Aside of that, their other shared common point (their beauty) soon made a deal of itself, letting some… rumors about a potential relationship between them.  
A mistake, that said, because Kyriuu Aika already convinced Matsuda to draw doujinshi about it. And even more importantly, she convinced Issei to help them draw it and selling it.  
Even the Captain of the Student Council didn't have the courage to stop them. Especially because half of them included the King of Kuoh…

Apart from that, Sona and Akeno eyed this mess very carefully. They didn't like Kinkaku. She talked too casually to Karna, like it was nothing. Good news, they weren't the only ones to think about it, because most of the girls in the school thought the same. The funniest part would be that the boys too thought about it, even if it was because Rias and Karna were the two lucky ones able to talk to her like it was nothing.  
Naturally, the 'King of Kuoh' was nicknamed like that because of the natural distance he put himself between him and others, making anyone feeling not 'good enough' to talk to him. According to Issei, it wasn't even voluntarily, but just a natural body language. That part of him, however, seemed far to discourage the newcomer.

However, the reasons Shitori didn't like it was because she was the first to notice the unnatural, ethereal beauty of the newcomer, with another point of view.

Kinkaku Tenjô was not humain. That was a fact. Oh, they couldn't feel anything from her, but Shitori noticed something.  
While she didn't have any problem by calling her, thinking about her gave her a headache.  
And she wasn't alone. Her peerage and Rias' felt the same way.  
Something about her gave a headache to them. Though she had her suspicions, however, she kept her ideas to herself. After all, she didn't seem bad. And she had that new teacher to keep an eye on her… Speaking of, she had to keep an eye on him too.

While Rias was peaceful with her, her peerage was not. Akeno wanted to electrocute her on sight (even if she maintained composure, the Gremory Heiress knew that), Koneko quickly wanted to steal her bento -a guarantee of food quality, by her own word-, Kiba wanted to spar with her even if she hadn't unsheathed her blade, and Issei… Well, was Issei.

The week-end arrived quickly, by their point of view. However, during said week-end…

While Rias was playing chess with Shitori, talking about Kinkaku and their doubts, they were interrupted by their respective queens.

Entering the room, Tsubaki was the first to talk.

"We got a problem."

"As if that student and that teacher didn't suffice… Well, at least Sôjikyû-sensei is quiet." commented Sona with a sigh "But we are Saturday. What happened ?"

"It is Hyoudou-san."

"Which one ? » asked her King "The devil one or the human one ?"

"The human one. He got some troubles." that comment made the girls laugh, while Rias commented "Nothing unusual about that. Although I am glad my pawn isn't involved this time. What happened ?"

"He is in the park… And someone is coming for him. A priest. I also sensed angel presence."

"… Which kind ?" queried Sona seriously.

"The worst one. Both."


End file.
